


Fire // Dark!Scorbus

by sydickerson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydickerson/pseuds/sydickerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is interested in the dark arts, and it doesn't help that his best mate is a son of former death eater, Draco Malfoy. Harry is a bit worried about his sons decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One - The Oddball Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Albus Severus Potter was always the oddball out in his family, that included his extended family too.

He had always preferred to sit out of a Quidditch match, or a game of Exploding Snap. He wasn't shy, just not very outgoing like his siblings and cousins.

At first his parents brushed his un-Weasley/Potter-like behavior off, he was one of the youngest in the family, he was just shy and would eventually grow up and be more social.

It wasn't until Ginny watched Albus and Lily through the open kitchen window one fall day, that she started to worry. 10 year old Albus had a magnifying glass and was burning any bug he could find. He'd smirk evilly down at the burning bug while Lily screamed at him to stop.

"Albus, stop!" She cried, shoving his shoulder, "It didn't do anything to you!"

"It's just an ant, calm down," he'd reply in his quiet monotone voice.

It wasn't even a minute later a butterfly unknowingly landed at his tortuous death.

Lily spotted it first, it's pretty bright colors catching her eye, "Albus, don't hurt the pretty butterfly, please," she begged. She put her hands around it, blocking it from Al's view.

He ignored her and continued to burn another ant. Even from her vantage point, she could see Albus' evil smirk as the poor bug caught fire. Eventually Lily backed away from the butterfly, realizing Albus was humane enough to not to hurt the beautiful bug.

Ginny brought their lunch outside, three sandwiches on a little tray with some sparkling water. She set it down on the table and announced that they could come eat.

Lily jumped up and sat down next to her mum, grabbing a sandwich and stuffing her face.

Albus took advantage of her absence and kneeled down next to the butterfly who's wings were fluttering slightly. Ginny assumed the butterfly was injured, otherwise it would have flown away by now.

Albus adjusted his magnifying glass over the butterfly until a spot on it's wing started smoking. Ginny had to look away as the butterfly started squirming and tried to fly away but couldn't.

Lily was chattering away to Ginny and hadn't noticed Albus.

"-and Melanie wanted me to come over and play tomorrow," Lily said that through her sandwich.

"Albus come eat please," Ginny said, then turned back to her conversation with Lily, "Do you want to go over there?"

Lily nodded and opened her mouth to respond but then she spotted Albus and screamed.

"ALBUS!" she launched herself out of her chair, "NO!" she cried, shoving Albus away from the butterfly. She was full on sobbing as she tried to punch Albus, "I told you not to hurt the butterfly!"

The butterfly was laying lamely on the ground, half of one of its wings singed off. Ginny got up and pulled Lily off of Albus, and pulled Al to his feet by his shirt. Lily cried into her mums shoulder.

"Albus why'd you do that? She asked you not to hurt the pretty butterfly, and yet you still did. Say you're sorry," She glared down at her youngest son.

He stared blankly back up at her, "Beauty doesn't stop a killer, and I'm not sorry," he said emotionlessly, and walked inside.

Ginny gaped at her son then sat down and comforted her daughter. Ginny found the only way to make Lily stop crying was to suggest having a funeral for the butterfly.

That year at Lucy Weasley's 14th birthday, Albus sat alone on the couch reading a book about famous dark wizards around the world while everyone else laughed and talked around him.

His cousin Louis approached him with a broom in hand. Albus knew he was coming and didn't even bother to look up.

"Louis," Albus greeted. Louis was the only one of Bill's kids to inherit the famous Weasley red hair, but that was no surprise as the Veela genes where only passed through females.

"Hey, Al, want to join us in a Quidditch game? You can be Seeker," Louis offered.

"No thanks," he replied, still not even looking up from his book.

"Oh come on, we need just one more player for it to be even teams," Louis tried.

"I don't care," Albus shrugged.

"Please-" Ginny, who was on the floor playing a game with Lily, gave him a look that said 'I wouldn't push him,', "just this once? The weather is nice."

"I said that I don't want to," Albus glared up at him.

"But Lucy wants you to, and it's her birthday," Louis said.

"I said no!" Albus said sternly, "I hate Quidditch!" Suddenly Louis' hair went up in flames and he started shouting and jumping around trying to get it out.

Ginny jumped up quickly and put it out with her wand, "Albus! Apologize!" Ginny scolded once she knew her nephew was alright.

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes.

"Say it like you mean it," Ginny demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"But I don't mean it," Albus replied.

Ginny went to scold him more but Louis cut her off, "It's alright Aunt Ginny, it was my fault, I pushed him and he can't control his magic yet. It's fine, I'm not hurt," Louis insisted.

"No, Louis, he needs to learn-"

"It's really fine, I'm gonna go join the guys out there. We'll just have uneven teams," he waved her off and jogged outside.

"That was completely unnecessary, Albus. Frankly, I'm disappointed in you," Ginny spoke.

"He was asking for it," Albus shrugged, going back to his book.

"He was not. He just wanted you to play Quidditch with them, you could have said no in a nicer way," Ginny explained.

"Mum, it's your move," Lily said from the floor.

"You can go for me, Love," Ginny sighed, sitting down next to Albus. She slipped his book out of his hands and Albus snarled at her. She slapped his check, then tucked the book under her leg.

He glared at her and turned his back, "Do not make that face at me, young man, I am your mother."

Albus rolled his eyes, and Ginny could tell even though he wasn't facing her, "Turn around please, I want to talk to you."

"You can talk to me like this," he snapped.

"It is polite to face someone when they are speaking to you," she responded calmly, deciding not to use force against force.

Albus huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and turned back around so he was facing his mother, "Why are you so angry and violent to everyone?" she asked.

Albus stared at her for a moment, "I can't help it. It's how I am."

••••

Everyone pretended to be shocked when Albus was sorted into Slytherin. Everyone in the family so far had been in Gryffindor besides Teddy, but he wasn't blood, (he was as good as though.)

The second day of school, Albus had sent a letter home saying he had been sorted into Slytherin, and that he and Scorpius Malfoy had got on well.

Harry and Ginny we're glad that he had made a friend, he had never got on with any of the neighbor kids unlike James and Lily who had made several friends, but they were worried that he had befriended a Malfoy.

They had replied that they were happy for him, and proud of him for making a friend.

Albus didn't write home much, but James did so they got frequent updates on both their sons through him.

Albus liked Scorpius' company and that was a first. They both had similar interests: setting things on fire and causing pain. They were practically two peas in a pod.

Scorpius introduced Albus to things the blonde only had access to due to his father. Things about dark magic and illegal spells, that an eleven year old should not know about.

They would read about a dangerous potion, create it in an abandoned classroom and test it out on an unsuspecting student.

Or they would find a risky hex and lurk in the shadowy corridor until a classmate passed, and catch them off guard.

They never got caught, due to their Slytherin slyness, but the news always spread rapidly about dark magic being used on a student.

Of course James reported this to his parents, and Harry, being an Aruor and all, got increasingly worried as the year went on and the anonymous attacks got harsher.

No one suspected the tiny first years handing in the library reading god-knows-what. That was all part of their scheme.

••••

'Dear mum and dad,

I know I just wrote to you two days ago for the monthly check up, but I figured you ought to know that something really creepy happened today...

Someone wrote "Voldemort will rise again," in blood on the wall and no one knows who did it. No one has been cursed or anything, but everyone's really scared.

You sure you killed old Voldy, right dad?

Love as always from your favorite son,  
James Sirius'

"Who's that letter to?" Albus asked in his eerie monotone voice, sitting down next to his brother.

James jumped at Albus' surprise visit. Albus rarely talked to him during school.

"Merlin, Al, don't scare me like that," James turned to face his brother, pushing his reddish-brown hair out of his eyes, and noticed Malfoy sitting next to Al, peering at him from behind Albus.

Albus gave him a blank look, not apologizing for scaring him, just waiting for James to answer his question.

"It's to mum and dad, figured I update them on the creepy stuff that's been going on," James shrugged, folding the letter and tying it to the family owls foot.

"Why?" Albus asked, keeping his tone the same. James felt nervous all of a sudden at the lack of emotion in his younger brothers voice.

"'Cause... Dad's head Aruor and I thought he'd like to know... Did you not think about telling him?" James asked.

"There's no need to tell dad anything. He can't really do anything about it. The Aruors are not that powerful. They're weaker now that there hasn't been much action since the war," Albus replied.

James gave him a skeptical look, "You don't have faith in dad?"

Albus shrugged, "Let's just say someone who has been training in the dark arts since the fall of Voldemort, has a higher chance of taking control than some lousy Aruors who haven't got up off their asses in 20 years."

James' eyes widened in shock at his brothers words, "Who are you?"

Albus rolled his eyes, he was good at that, "Come on Scorpius, we'll be late for Charms." Albus grabbed Scorpius' wrist and they walked off, James gaping at them.

"Want to skip out and hang out by the Great Lake?" James heard Scorpius ask.

"No," Albus replied stiffly. James couldn't hear anything after that, they were out of ear shot. He watched in disbelief as they exited the Great Hall.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch a fly," Rose joked, sliding into the empty spot across from James.

Rose, like the rest of the family, had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had her mothers frizzy brown hair and tanner skin, and her love for books and knowledge. She had her fathers eyes and freckles, and his love for Quidditch.

"What did Albus want?" she asked, having noticed her Slytherin cousin sitting with James.

"He was asking who I was sending this letter to," he gestured to the owl that was waiting for some food, "Speaking of..." he untied the letter from its foot and quickly added to the bottom of the letter.

'P.S. Albus just came up to me right as I was about to send this off. He told me that he thought you and the Aruors were 'lousy' and 'someone who had been training in the dark arts was more likely to defeat the Ministry's Aurors who hadn't gotten off their asses in twenty years.' His words not mine, and for the record I completely disagree. I was utterly shocked, figured you'd like to know...'

"Now don't go tattling on him," Rose warned, reading what he was writing.

"I've got to, dad's got to know. Albus is scary, mate," James shook his head in fear.

"Yeah, that's why you shouldn't tell. If he found out and was upset, he could turn you to ash or something," she gave him a warning glance.

"But the thing about Albus is that he doesn't care if people know that he thinks poorly of them. He'll even tell it to their face. He's messed up, mate," James refolded the letter and gave the owl a bit of his biscuit before it flew off.

Rose was silent for a moment as she thought, "Do you think it's him that's doing all the attacks? If he thinks the Dark Arts are so powerful?"

James shook his head confidently, "He may be a bit wrong in the head, but I don't think he's capable of that. Some of them were bad, like seventh years can't even do that kind of magic," James explained.

"Then who do you think it is?" Rose asked, "Do you think they're the ones who wrote... you know..." she trailed off.

James shook his head again, "I really don't know. Who ever it is though, has to have some guts."

"No kidding," Rose sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

••••

It was a weird day, Professor Beccle, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was taking over Potions class for the day while Professor McEwen ran some errands for Headmistress McGonagall.

"Now, remember, if you put too much salt in, when you add the silverweed, your potion will explode," Professor Beccles reminded them as he stepped away from his desk, away from his own cauldron.

"Now I am going to brew this along with you from here on out, so you can follow along with me, and you can help me if I need," he chuckled and walked down the isles of the first years to check to make sure everyone had it correct so far. He passed Albus' and Scorpius' cauldron and peered inside

"Hmm, needs more fluxweed, the book said it should be more of a green color, and the fluxweed does that," he informed the boys. Albus knew this, as well as Scorpius, they were both brilliant at potions.

Albus nodded at his professor and headed towards his desk where the extra ingredients were. He picked up some more fluxweed, then subtly placed five pinches of salt into Beccles cauldron. That was five pinches too many, the potion was sure to explode when Beccle placed the silverweed in.

Albus walked innocently back to his table, fluxweed in hand. His and Scorpius' plan had succeeded thus far.

Professor Beccle waddled back to his desk after approving everyone else's potions.

"Alright class, now measure the proper amount of silverweed and drop it in your cauldron," Beccle informed and waited while everyone did so. The only persons to show any signs of exploding was Sean Finnigan-Thomas' who's had barely let out a puff of smoke. That was a first, usually he exploded everything if there was a chance.

Albus glanced over to Rose and Dena Anderson's potion and it looked better than poor old Beccle's, and not just because Albus added extra salt.

Albus and Scorpius watched as Professor Beccle measured his sliverweed and dropped it in. It didn't even take twenty seconds before the contents exploded in his face. The cauldron burst, sending bits flying in every direction. The sticky potion clung to the walls and Beccle's robes.

Beccle stood there in shock, his eyes wide open, obviously not expecting that. It took .5 seconds before he was falling backwards, probably fainting.

Half the class laughed, half the class gasped and wondered if he was alright.

It wasn't until Willa Shastri, a first year Slytherin, cautiously made her way up and around his desk and kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse that people started freaking out.

"Get Madam Pomfrey!" She yelled, jumping to her feet, a horrified look on her face.

Some girl screamed and fainted. Albus bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the sight. Some Gryffindor boy ran out of the room to get Pomfrey.

Professor Beccle was taken to St. Mungos, apparently he had been so old that he had had a heart attack due to shock when his potion exploded. He didn't return to Hogwarts for the rest of the year, which wasn't horrible considering there was only about two months left.

Albus and Scorpius never revealed themselves, even when confronted about it by students who weren't there. Obviously the whole school knew about it within a day. People didn't know wether it was an accident or an attack.

Albus was never sympathetic about the situation, if he had tried to be, it would have been too out of character anyways, then someone would really know something was up.

"To be honest I miss Professor Beccle, he was a good teacher," Rose admitted.

Albus sighed, "He was a uncoordinated Hufflepuff with zero understanding of the Dark Arts or how to defend against them. Plus he's lousy at Potions, he couldn't even keep his from exploding after he explicitly told us not to add more than a pinch of salt."

"Potions isn't his area," Rose pointed out.

Albus sighed again, "Still. Lousy."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away from her cousin to talk to her friend Dena.

Albus huffed and stood up, walking away to find Scorpius, at least he'd listen to Albus' opinions and agree with them.


	2. Year Two - Pathological Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MESSED UP ahhh i posted chapter three as chapter two, then posted chapter three again. I'm not entirely sure how that happened ??? I'm still figuring this site out, because I've never posted on here before so pls bear with me and I apologize.
> 
> Shoutout to the person who caught my mistake, I didn't get your url down, my bad

"Dad, can I go over to Scorpius' house this week?" Albus asked his dad who was sitting in his recliner and reading the Daily Prophet Quidditch section.

Harry put the paper down and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Scorpius Malfoy?" he asked.

Albus gave a quick nod, his face void of any emotion like usual.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head, "I don't think that's a very good idea..."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows together, "And why not?"

"Because I don't think the Malfoy's are a good influence on you," his dad admitted.

"Scorpius is perfectly fine, thank you," Albus snapped.

Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Fine to you, but not to me or your mother."

"I can befriend whom ever I want," Albus glared, "Scorpius is the only person in the world I know who understands me."

"I'm glad you've found someone who 'understands' you, but I don't trust him or his family," Harry sighed.

"Well I trust him and you trust me, right?" Albus asked, almost pleadingly.

Harry didn't know how to react, his son never pleaded for anything... He also felt this conversation reminded him of Albus' namesake... If Dumbledore trusts him, I trust him.

"To be fair, I don't always trust you, Albus," Harry admitted to his son, who looked appalled at his fathers words, "And my final answer is no, you may not go over to the Malfoy's."

Albus screamed and stomped his foot, Harry was taken aback, Albus had never thrown a fit before.

"I hate you! You're so unfair!" Albus yelled, "I heard you tell mum you don't trust James' friend Peter, yet you still let him hang out!"

Harry spotted James peer around the stairs with a scared expression but focused his attention back to Albus.

"I have my reasons, Albus," he said sternly, "Now I am your father and you'll listen when I tell you no."

"ARGH!" Albus kicked his fathers chair, "I wish you were never my father! You're cruel and you don't even love me!" He stormed off upstairs, making James duck as he passed.

••••

Their arguments didn't stop there. The summer was slow and painful for the Potters, due to Albus' cold attitude towards everyone.

"Albus can you pass me the butter?" Harry asked one night at dinner, holding out his hand for the butter tray.

Albus glowered at his father, "No."

"Albus Severus," Ginny hissed across the table.

Albus glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. Lily reached across Albus and grabbed the butter, handing it to her dad.

"Thanks darling," Harry said, taking the butter from his daughter.

"Albus, apologize," Ginny demanded.

"You always make me apologize, even though you know I don't mean it," Albus snapped.

James quickly shoved his food into his mouth and excused himself from the table, not wanting to get caught up in one of Albus' fits.

••••

Albus stepped down the last stair quietly, glancing around the dark room to make sure no one was there. He gripped his wand in one hand and the strap of his rucksack in the other.

He stepped towards the front door, cast a silent Alohamora and grabbed the door knob, ready to pull it open when the lights flicked on. He froze.

"Where might you be heading at this hour?" His fathers tired voice cut through the quiet of the night.

Albus turned around slowly, raising his wand and gripping his bag tighter, "I was going to Scorpius', because you won't give me permission, so I figured I'd go without permission," he replied blankly.

Harry was surprised he was that honest, "Thanks for telling the truth, but remember the part where I didn't give you permission..."

"And remember the part where I said I'd go without your permission," Albus replied, muttering a spell and casting it on his dad before yanking the door open and running out.

His dad was an Auror and blocked the spell with ease, then dashed out of the house behind Albus.

Albus was already half way down the block by the time Harry spotted him, "How the bloody  hell can that boy run so fast?" he asked himself, debating if he should even follow after him. Where was he even going? How was he going to get to Malfoy Manor?

He figured Albus had a plan, he was a Slytherin after all, a Slytherin doesn't just wing something like a Gryffindor would. Harry groaned, running a hand through his messy hair and walked back to the front porch where Ginny was standing in her dressing gown, hugging her arms to herself. Harry walked up to her, lightly gripped her arms and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Was he headed to the Malfoy's?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm going to beat him there hopefully," Harry sighed and stepped past his wife into the house. He grabbed his cloak off the rack and slung it over his shoulders before turning back to a tired Ginny. He brushed her bed head out of her face and gave her an assuring look before walking out of the door. He made it to the end of the drive and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. 

Harry hadn't been to Malfoy Manor in several years, the last time he was here was for a brief Auror mission, yet it still looked almost the same.

Once on the big lawn, he paced by their gate, noticing that the white peacocks didn't seem to be out this late.

He didn't know if he should wait out here to meet his son, or if Albus had already made it inside.

He waited no less than five minutes before walking up to their front door and knocking loudly.

It took a few moments but the large door eventually swung open revealing a small house elf, "Why hello sir. It is a late hour and Master did not tell Gimby that Sir would be having guests," the elf squeaked.

"Would you mind retrieving your master for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes Sir, Gimby will retrieve Master Draco for you, Sir," the house elf scurried off and left Harry waiting in the entryway.

It took longer for Draco to come to the door than it had for Gimby to answer it, but Harry didn't complain, it was an ungodly hour for someone to be knocking on your door.

Draco appeared in the entryway, looking ruffled like he had just been woken, but he had more formal robes on than pajamas.

"Potter?" he asked, confusion obvious in his tone, "What could you possibly need at this hour of the night?" The tall blonde approached Harry, eyeing him up and down skeptically.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my son has run away from home. He told me he was coming here, so I figured I'd beat him here," Harry explained.

"Your son has run away and you come to me?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't have if I didn't believe my son were here," Harry replied.

"Well I'll assure you that your son is not in my home. If there was a Potter in my home, I would know," Draco said stiffly.

Suddenly there was a scurrying behind Draco and someone squeaked and said, "Go, Al!"

Draco and Harry both quickly turned their attention to the two boys trying to escape up the stairs.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Draco called and the scrambling footsteps on the stairs came to a halt, "Both of you come down here at once and explain yourselves!" Draco demanded.

The two boys slowly made their way down the grand staircase, their heads ducked.

"Albus, do you think I'm an idiot?" Harry started, stepping forward but Draco put his hand out to stop him.

"Before you yell at them, let them explain themselves," he insisted.

Scorpius, who looked like a spitting image of his father at the age of twelve, spoke up, "It was my idea. Albus owled me saying that he wasn't getting along with his family and wanted a break from them, so I offered for him to stay over. Then Mr. Potter said no, so Albus and I made a plan for him to sneak over here."

"Thank you for telling the truth, Scorpius," Draco gave his son a polite nod.

"Yes, father," Scorpius replied.

"Is that true, Albus?" Draco asked.

Albus gave one simple nod like he always did.

"Would you like to explain why you don't get along with your family? Maybe your father can work it out?" Draco offered.

Harry wanted to punch the older Malfoy, how dare Draco talk to his son like that? 

"He already knows," Albus replied, "He doesn't try to fix it. He doesn't care."

"Well he's here now, are you so sure that he doesn't care?" Malfoy asked.

Harry felt off. This wasn't the Malfoy he knew. He must be putting on an act, Harry assumed.

"He doesn't understand me, Scorpius does though," Albus answered.

"I want to understand," Harry replied, "I want to help."

"I don't need help!" Albus snapped, "I need you to leave me alone!"

••••

"Hermione, I don't know what to do, we try to reason with him, ask him what he wants, but he always snaps at us," Harry distressed.

"Do you think he needs to see a counselor? I could set him up with someone at the ministry, or even a muggle one," Hermione offered.

"That might help, but I feel like he'd kill us before he let us take him to a counselor," Ginny replied.

"James has admitted that he's sometimes scared of Albus, and that makes me so sad. How can you be scared of your own brother?" Ron asked rhetorically.

Harry sighed, "I know, that's what worries me. Do you really think a counselor would help?"

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to reply but the kitchen door slammed open and Albus busted in, bearing his wand, "You won't send me to a counselor! I won't let you!"

Harry stood up and approached Albus, "Albus, put your wand down." That only made him jab it closer to Harrys chest.

"Don't touch me," Albus snapped, backing up to avoid Harry.

Hermione was still sat at the table, in shock at the scene in front of her.

"Albus, if you don't put your wand down, I'll take it," Harry threatened.

"You would never," Albus challenged.

"Watch me," Harry replied, advancing on Albus.

"No!" Albus shouted, casting a spell just as Harry gripped his biceps. The spell from his wand barely missed both Harry and Ginny, but it hit the table leg. The leg disintegrated making the table fall, all of the tea cups and and the flower vase shatter as they toppled to the floor.

"You won't take me to a mind healer or a counselor! I won't let you!" Albus screamed, kicking as Harry pinned him down and took his wand.

"Albus, you're dangerous! We have to do something," Ginny cried, tears falling down her cheeks as she warily stood over her husband and son. Albus didn't stop kicking and squirming, not caring where he kicked.

Hermione got up and quickly cast a calming charm on Albus, making his kicking cease. He glared at her but didn't yell like he wanted to, the charm preventing him from doing so.

••••

"What is your father doing at the staff table?" Scorpius asked, nudging Albus in the direction of his dad sitting up at the High Table.

Albus shrugged, "Probably on some stupid Auror business." He eyed his dad intensely all through the Sorting. His dad didn't make eye contact with him the entire time.

"Hey, Beccle isn't back," Scorpius pointed out just as Headmistress McGonagall stood up and silenced the hall.

"Good," Albus replied in his usual monotone voice.

McGonagall welcomed the new students then started introducing the new staff, "-and please give a warm welcome to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Auror Potter!"

James and the other Weasley's at Gryffindor table were the first to start clapping, and within seconds the rest of the Hall was clapping as Harry stood up to be welcomed.

"What?" Albus asked in disbelief, "No," he shoved himself away from the Slytherin table, "NO!" he yelled and stormed off out of the Great Hall. He barely even noticed as the Great Hall fell silent as they watched him run out, confused as to why Harry Potters own son was angry about him being there.

McGonagall pretended to ignore Albus' outburst and kept talking, "Auror Potter has agreed to take Professor Beccle's position until we find another replacement. He will also serve as an investigator on the acts of Dark Magic happening in the corridors recently. We hope that the student, or students putting on these acts are wise enough to discontinue the danger among students."

••••

"Hello and welcome to your first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I assume most of you know me, but that's a bit rude, so I'll introduce myself and I expect you to do the same. I'm Harry Potter, current Auror and father. I enjoy a good game of Quidditch and a good treacle tart," Harry winked and some of the girls in the back of the class giggled.

"How about you, what's your name?" Harry asked a Gryffindor girl sitting in the front row.

"Dena, Dena Anderson," she smiled up at him. He continued to have the students introduce themselves, hoping to learn their names.

He knew that this class was Slytherin and Gryffindor second years, so he knew Albus was supposed to be here, but he was not.

"Now before you ask - yes I do have experience teaching. During the war, I trained many of my classmates, teaching them spells I used against Voldemort. They all were excellent duelers once we finished," Harry assured them.

"Now, are there any questions before we get settled into class?" Harry asked, glancing over the class for hands.

A Slytherin boy Harry remembered was called Alfie Shastri raised his hand, "Yes! Alfie."

"Are you aware that someone is missing?" he asked in a tattle tale voice.

Harry hummed, "Yes, I am aware. Thank you for pointing it out though. I will take care of him later," Harry informed.

It wasn't until about 35 minutes into class that there was a knock on the door and Albus was being dragged in by the collar. The Gryffindor head boy seemed bored and unphased by Albus' kicking and thrashing.

"Here you are Auror Potter. I found him wandering the corridor with this," he held up a silky cloak and Harry immediately knew what it was.

"Ah, thank you Miles," Harry grabbed the Invisibility Cloak from the boy and stuffed it in his cloak pocket. Miles nodded and left the room. Albus angrily brushed off his robes while his father looked down at him with a questioning look.

The whole class was silent, everyone's attention on the father and son.

"Where did you get this?" Harry asked, gesturing to the cloak in his pocket.

"None of your business," Albus answered. Many of the kids' eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh yes, it is all of my business," Harry responded, folding his arms over his chest.

Albus rolled his eyes and scuffed his foot, "James gave it to me."

Harry shook his head, "James didn't give it to you. I know James."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Fine, I nicked it from James. Why'd you give it to him anyways?"

"Because I trust him," Harry replied.

Albus snarled, "And you wonder why I hate you."

Someone gasped and Albus rolled his eyes, "He already knows, it's not like it's news to him."

"Albus, calm down. Take a seat and we can finish this minor lesson," Harry instructed.

"I'd rather not."

"I'm in charge right now and you will listen to me," Harry said strictly.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't talk to me like that," he stepped backwards toward the door, getting ready to make a run for it.

"Albus, do as I say. We don't want any trouble," Harry was calm, trying not to make a scene in front of his new class.

Albus rolled his eyes, then spun around and dashed to the open door. Harry was quick and whipped out his wand, making the door slam shut and lock so he couldn't escape.

Albus ran into the door on accident, it shut so fast. Albus let out an exasperated groan and pulled out his own wand. "Why do you even want me here?" he asked angrily, stepping towards his father with his wand pointed at him.

"Because this is where you are supposed to be," Harry replied, not lowering his own wand, completely aware of what Albus was capable of.

"Not even because I'm your son," Albus drawled. "What kind of father are you?"

Rose quickly stood up and went over to Albus and slapped him across the face. Albus clutched his face and stumbled backwards, taken back by Rose's unusual action.

"You need to stop acting like that to your dad!" she glared at him, her hands on her hips and ignoring his wand that was aimed at her chest.

"Rose-" Harry tried, stepping towards them.

"No, he was horrible to everyone this summer! I heard about why he didn't come to Shell Cottage with everyone else... If you or my mum won't do anything, I will," she said, directed towards Harry.

Scorpius stood up next and gripped Al's arm and whispered something in his ear.

"You side with them now?" Albus asked Rose harshly.

"I've always sided with them," she replied calmly.

Albus snarled and let Scorpius drag him to his seat where he slouched down in his chair and kept a glare on his face.

Harry couldn't believe he was about to say this, "Thank you, Scorpius." Scorpius just nodded.

Rose retuned to her seat and Harry went on with his little lesson.

••••

The Dark Magic attacks only got worse. Albus and Scorpius still never got caught, even with Harry on alert 24/7.

The attacks were so bad that people were starting to end up in the hospital wing at least once a month.

 

James slid into the empty seat next to Albus at the Slytherin table and tapped Al's shoulder, "Hey, do you know why Rose is in the hospital wing?" James asked.

"No," he lied, not even looking over at his brother, "Why would I?"

"Nobody knows who's doing the attacks," Scorpius added.

James huffed, "Someone's got to... You guys always read books on Dark Magic, are you sure it's not you? I know some people who think it's you," James said, his voice falling, scared of how Albus might react.

"It's not us," Albus lied, still not looking at James.

"Can you look me in the eyes and say it?" James challenged.

Scorpius fidgeted nervously and Albus dramatically turned to face James. He glanced at the freckles splattered across his cheeks then look straight into James' eyes. James' stomach turned uneasily, his brothers green eyes were cold and dark, and he couldn't detect any emotion.

"It's not me, or Scorpius, doing the attacks," Albus said in his usual eerie monotone voice.

James sighed, "Thanks," he glanced up at the staff table to see their dad chatting with Professor Longbottom.

Their cousin Lucy came up to the table with a worried expression, "Did you guys hear about what happened to Rose?"

"Yeah, we were just talking about that. Have you visited her yet?" James asked.

Lucy nodded, "Molly and I went up there, Hugo was with her. She's doing fine, she should be back in classes tomorrow. She wanted to talk to Albus though. I'm not sure why," she shrugged.

"Is it urgent?" Albus asked, like it inconvenienced him to talk to his injured cousin.

Before anyone could snap at Albus for being inconsiderate, Fred walked up to the group, "Hey, Rox and I were just going to go visit Rose. Want to tag along?"

"Albus should," James said, pushing Albus to his feet.

"Fine," Albus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and shuffling his feet as he followed his cousins out of the Great Hall.

Albus only half payed attention to what the siblings were talking about, "I couldn't image having boils on my hands, they're too beautiful to be that nasty!" Roxanne gasped.

"That's right, your hands are too beautiful," Fred replied in a deadpan, sarcastic voice and Roxanne rolled her eyes, shoving Fred slightly.

"They're simple to get rid of if you know the proper counter-potion," Albus commented.

The two turned around to look at him, "And you know the counter-potion?" Roxanne asked.

Albus gave his usual simple nod, "It's a basic one. The curse itself was a basic one. The person who cursed her obviously wanted to do damage but not enough that it was permanent, or long lasting."

Fred gave him a skeptical look, "You sure know a lot about that..." Albus shrugged.

"Do you know who it was?" Roxanne asked. Albus shook his head.

"Then how do you know what their intention was?" Fred asked.

"Because, like I said, it's obvious. All the attacks these past two years have been bad, but not bad enough to seriously harm people. Just enough to make everyone scared of them."

"If they wanted people to be scared of them, why don't they show themselves?" Fred asked.

Albus rolled his eyes, "You'd have to be stupid to show yourself to the Head Auror after performing Dark Magic. Now I don't think the Aurors are that powerful, but unless someone's built up their own strength, the Ministry could take them down within seconds," he explained.

"So you think whoever it is, is building up their power before showing themselves?" Roxanne asked. They had reached the hospital wing.

Albus gave his usual nod, "Maybe they won't show themselves, but they're definitely building up their power. Besides the attack on Rose, they have been getting worse."

Roxanne shook her head, "Yeah... Poor Jonathan didn't need his bones to stretch four times their size, he's already tall enough as it is..."


	3. Year Three - Drowning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is all in order now...
> 
> Remember this is not beta'd so mistakes are mine, feel free to point any out, I promise I won't be offended

Rose slapped a small stack of parchment in front of James, Scorpius, and Albus, "I've mapped out all the attacks that have happened since we arrived. There is absolutely no pattern anywhere. It's not just Muggleborns, Halfboods, or Purebloods. There have been ten Muggleborns, twelve Halfboods, and nine Purebloods," Rose explained.

"There's been over thirty attacks?"James asked.

Rose nodded, pointing to her parchments, "The repeats in attacks are random, for example, whoever it is - we'll call them..." she thought for a moment, "DM, yeah, DM for Dark Magic, or Dark Mark," she nodded.

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows, "No. Those are my fathers initials, it'll seem as though it's him."

Rose shrugged, "For all we know it could be, he is a former Death Eater. Anyways, DM has used the boil curse on me and some third year during our first year. They also only used the one where maggots come out of your nose, ears and mouth, once."

"Is it by house?" James asked.

Rose shook her head, "There's been almost an even amount of attacks by house, year, gender, and blood."

"Are you sure there's no pattern? Like they don't attack one person from a house at a time?" James asked.

"Nope," Rose shook her head tiredly.

Albus shuffled through her parchments with a glower on his face, "You've gone to all this work?"

"Yes! I want to help stop whoever it is! When they wrote, 'Voldemort will return' in blood, it scared me!" She shivered.

Albus spotted his dad walking down between the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table towards them and turned his attention back to the papers.

Their summer had gone better than the last but he was still cold to his father, especially after he refused to step down from the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot.

"What are we discussing here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Rose has mapped out all the past Dark attacks, trying to find a pattern but can't find anything," James explained.

Albus rolled his eyes, tossing the parchments back onto the table, "The one pattern you've missed is that all these people have openly admitted to not supporting the Dark Arts at one time or the other." Albus grabbed his bag and stood up, dragging Scorpius with. He gave the other three a innocent look as he walked off.

"My money's on Irving Cram the Third, a Slytherin in my year who always boasts about how pure his family is and how his family has been in Slytherin as long as time itself," James rolled his eyes.

Rose and Harry shared a look, referring to Albus' comment. Both half ignoring James.

••••

"Did your father send those books?" Albus asked, climbing onto Scorpius' four poster as he closed the curtains and cast a silencing spell.

"Yeah, I've got them," Scorpius replied.

"Alright, good. We need to learn some new curses. Ours are getting lousy and predictable-"

"Albus, you need to calm down about this. Yes, I agree that they're getting lousy, but we only just put pollyjuice potion for a snake in Abigail Turners pumpkin juice yesterday," Scorpius interrupted.

"But-"

"The closer, and less planned out the attacks are, the easier it will be for people to figure out it's us," Scorpius continued.

"Yeah, I know but-"

Scorpius shook his head, "Let's not even worry about that right now. There's something else I want to talk to you about," Scorpius fidgeted with his fingers.

"Okay but, there was just one hex I wanted to ask you about-"

"Albus, shut up," Scorpius mumbled, leaning in and pressing their lips together, making Albus stop talking and freeze on the spot.

Albus didn't respond to the kiss, he sat as still as he could, his eyes squeezed shut, not sure how to respond.

Scorpius pulled away, his cheeks as red as a tomato, "I'm sorry. I-I don't know..." he mumbled, horrified that he had just kissed Albus.

Albus touched his lips lightly where he could feel a tingle where Scorpius' lips just were, "Did you just..."

"I'm sorry-" Scorpius buried his face in his hands.

Albus was unsure of how to deal with this. He had never been kissed before, or even thought about it really. Should he leave? Should he kiss Scorpius again? He wasn't even sure if he enjoyed it, he had been so shocked.

Scorpius hesitantly looked up, his face still bright red. He opened his mouth to speak but this time Albus leaned in and cut him off. Albus actually reciprocated the kiss, and it was actually quite nice.

 

This kiss was never brought up again, but the pair only got closer. Though they were already comfortable around each other, the kiss seemed to have opened them up. They felt relaxed when the other was around, like even just seeing them was a reassurance.

••••

"When I was your age I learned to defend myself from a boggart... How many of you here know what a boggart is?" Harry asked the class.

All the Purebloods, Halfboods and a couple Muggleborns raised their hands, "Would someone like to explain what they are?" he asked.

Rose's hand was the first to shoot up, "Yes, Rose."

"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear," She responded happily.

"Perfect, thank you, Rose," Harry smiled at his niece. She reminded him so much of Hermione that he experienced a small rush of nostalgia.

Harry Vanished the desks and instructed the class to get in a line, and explained how they would each attempt to change the form of the boggart. Just like Remus had done with his class.

"The counter spell for a boggart is Riddikulus. Repeat after me, Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" The class copied.

"This class is ridiculous!" Albus said in his usual monotone voice, but loud enough for his dad to hear. Albus high fived Scorpius, and Harry ignored them.

"Does someone want to be the first to go?" Harry asked.

Many people raised their hands, some even jumped up and down, Albus and Scorpius were not one of the kids to raise their hands.

"Albus, why don't you come up here and demonstrate for everyone," Harry waved his hand, motioning for Albus to come to the front of the room where a cabinet was containing the boggart.

"I'll pass," Albus replied, "It looks like some other students would rather go."

"I insist," Harry said in a tone that only Albus recognized as the you'll-do-as-I-say voice that Harry had used many a time on Albus.

Albus rolled his eyes but made his way to the front of the room.

"If you want to learn to defeat Light Magic, you must understand how it works," Harry said.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know who is doing the attacks," Harry replied in a more hushed tone.

Albus glared at him, "It's not me," he muttered so only his father could hear, "Even ask James."

"We won't talk about this here," Harry let out a long breath and turned back towards the boggart.

"Now I am going to open this door, and you are going to think about your worst fear. Can you do that?" Harry asked everyone, but mostly directed at Albus.

"I'm not scared of anything," Albus responded.

Harry nodded like he didn't believe him, "We'll see what this boggart says about that... Now I want you to think about your fear in something funny, doing something funny, or something not scary at all. A boggart can be repulsed by laughter. Once you have the funny image in your head, you will cast Ridikulous. Ready?" he asked Albus.

Albus just replied with a bored look.

Harry opened the cabinet door and black smoke rolled out before it faded and dark murky water quickly started gushing out of the cabinet.

Albus stood frozen as the gross water rushed around his ankles. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the cold, wet feeling around his legs that was rising rapidly. He held out his wand and said "Ridiculous!" The water that was just up to his knees turned into sparkly bubbles that floated up and popped.

He turned around, ready to go to the back but someone spoke up, "You're afraid of water?"

"I'm afraid of drowning," Albus replied stiffly, and hurried back to Scorpius.

Eventually almost everyone had gone, (Rose's boggart was a spider.) It was Scorpius' turn next and he stepped up to the front.

"I don't know what I'm afraid of- can I have a second?" Scorpius asked.

"A boggart doesn't have any seconds to give," Harry gave him a cheeky smirk, turning towards the boggart who was changing already.

The mist disappeared and clone of Albus stood there, his famous glare plastered on his face. Though it was directed towards Scorpius, which had never happened before.

It was silent in the room except some people whispering, "He's scared of Albus?"

Scorpius turned red in the face, he wasn't afraid of Albus, this boggart was stupid! 

But then boggart-Albus started talking and everyone went even quieter.

"Scorpius, you are a prat to think that I care about you! Everyone knows I don't care about anyone. I can't believe you thought that that kiss meant something! It was a heat of the moment thing and I've never regretted anything more in my life-"

"Ridikulous!" Scorpius shouted, pointing it at boggart-Albus' chest. He quickly wiped his eyes to prevent the tears that were brimming at his eyes, from falling. Boggart-Albus turned into a tiny mouse the color of his jet black hair and scurried away under the cabinet.

Scorpius didn't make eye contact with anyone as he spun around and fled for the door.

"Wait!" Albus stuck his arm out to stop Scorpius but he shoved past Albus and ran out of the class.

Albus nervously glanced around the class, making eye contact with several confused people, including his dad, before fleeing after Scorpius.

••••

Albus received many weird looks as he headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. If anyone looked at him, he sent them his famous glare and they looked away quickly.

Albus slid into the spot next to Scorpius and started filling his plate, "Do you know why everyone is looking at me weirdly?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Scorpius merely glanced at Albus before looking back to his meal.

Albus huffed, "We talked about this. It was only a boggart, I didn't actually say those things."

Scorpius sighed, "Yeah, but you didn't deny the stuff boggart-you said. I'm starting to think you don't care."

"Of course I care, Scorpius. You're the only person I do care about," Albus said. "A-and that kiss did mean something," he mumbled.

Scorpius flushed, "Thanks... It meant something to me too..."

Albus cracked a smile, "I figured. Now are you going to answer my initial question?"

"I don't know, honestly," Scorpius shrugged, "Looks like it has something to do with the Daily Prophet," he pointed with his fork to a group of Hufflepuff girls sitting at their table and peering over that days Prophet at them.

Albus glanced up at the staff table to see his dad frowning at the front page of the Prophet that Professor Longbottom was showing him.

"Rose always gets the Prophet, I should ask her," Albus pushed his nearly full plate forward and headed off towards his cousins and siblings at the Gryffindor table.

Before Albus could even say her name, Rose was shoving the newspaper in his face, "It took a week! I'm surprised this wasn't printed the next day!"

Albus finally took a good look at the page she was shoving at him.

'Harry Potters Youngest Son: Queer and Mentally Unstable' read the top in big, bold letters. Albus shut his eyes, trying to contain his anger.

"I don't want to read it," he said sternly.

"Then I'll read it to you, 'cause you've got to hear this," Rose said, shaking her head as she opened up to the article.

"No! I don't want to hear it," he glared at her and tore the paper from her hands. He ripped it up and let it all flutter to the ground as he stormed off back towards Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

"Albus, I want to talk to you," Harry stopped him before he could sit back down.

Albus did his single nod thing and followed his dad out of the Great Hall and into the currently empty staff room.

"What did you need to discuss?" Albus asked blankly.

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair and sat down, pulling out a seat for Albus as well, "Lots of things, actually. Shall I start with the simpler things?"

Albus didn't respond, he just sat there waiting for his dad to go on as if he hadn't just asked a question.

Harry took his sons silence as a 'yes' and continued, "So last week in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Scorpius' boggart..."

"I'm not gay," Albus said instantly, "I kissed him once and that was it, it doesn't mean I'm gay."

Harry nodded slowly, "I know that, that's why I was asking..."

"I've never even thought about kissing anyone, and I don't want to kiss anyone. Not even Scorpius. I'm not interested in that stuff," Albus admitted.

"Alright. I won't bug you about that anymore," Harry promised, having got a reasonable answer.

"Now about these attacks-"

"It's not me!" Albus retaliated.

Harry gave him a stern look, "Don't lie to me."

Albus huffed, "You can put me on Veritaserum for all I care, because it's not me!" 

"Is it Scorpius then?" Harry asked.

"I would know if it was Scorpius," Albus deadpaned.

"Do you know who it is?"

Albus shook his head, "Even if I did, I probably wouldn't tell you," he admitted.

"Albus," Harry sighed, running his hand over his face indicating to Albus how stressed he was, "This is serious. These... attacks, the curses and hexes being put on students are illegal, I hope you know that. People are being seriously injured and it needs to stop. I'm asking you as my son, and as a human being, to stop this."

"It's not me!" Albus snapped, shouting at his father. Albus' glare was full of malice and Harry wondered where he went wrong.

Albus was fired up now and he didn't even jump when Harry's robes caught fire.

Harry, though jumped up and quickly extinguished it, "Merlin, Al! What is your problem?" he snapped, not meaning it at all.

"My problem is YOU!" Albus shouted before Harry could even take it back. Albus stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Year Four - Run Away

Scorpius watched as Albus stormed into the boy's dormitory. He threw open his trunk and started tossing things into his bag. A pair of robes, the Invisibility Cloak he had nicked from James (again), a pack of fags, and an old packet of muggle crisps that he wasn't sure how he got.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, setting his book down on his lap.

"I'm running away," he answered, not even looking up from his rummaging.

"You're what? Albus- you- no!" Scorpius spluttered as he jumped off his bed and went over to Albus, "And since when have you smoked?" he yanked the fag packet out of the bag.

"Since this summer," Albus replied, taking the small box back and stuffing it in his robes pocket.

"Are you insane?" Scorpius asked, unsure of what to do.

"According to my family, yes," Albus closed his rucksack and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked worriedly.

Albus shrugged, finally looking at his friend, "Somewhere other than here. No one cares about me. My family doesn't understand."

"What about me? I care about you... I understand," Scorpius gripped Al's arm.

"Come with me," Albus decided.

Scorpius looked appalled, "Albus, you haven't thought this through. You can't just run away without a plan, expecting me to follow."

"Going without a plan seems to work out for those bloody Gryffindors. You don't have to come," Albus snapped.

"Albus, just-"

"You just said you care about me!" Albus shoved Scorpius away from him, "If you really did care about me, you'd understand why I have to leave!"

"Running away isn't going to solve your problems! Think about what you're leaving behind! All those attacks? What are they going to say when they suddenly stop the day you leave?" Scorpius asked, hugging his arms to himself, not daring to touch Albus again.

Albus rolled his eyes, "My father already knows it's me, there's no use in covering it up."

"He does?" Scorpius' face went even paler, if that was possible.

Albus waved his empty hand dismissively, "He suspects it's me. I've tried to convince him, but he's too damn persistent."

"Albus, it's not a good idea," Scorpius pleaded.

"I don't care what you think, Scorpius, I'm leaving! My father hasn't given up the DADA post. My brother is terrified of me. My sister won't even look at me in the halls, and my mother wants to send me to a fucking mind healer!" he shouted. "They don't love me the way you should love your son... But that's fine because the feelings mutual," he huffed, turning around. He started walking away.

Scorpius reached out to grab his friend, but his fingers barely brushed the fabric of his robes before he pulled his hand back into a fist at his chest.

"Albus, I love you," Scorpius blurted.

Albus froze in his spot.

"I-I'm in love with you and I can't let you run away and leave everything behind," he admitted, not sure where he got the nerve to admit that.

Albus slowly turned around, "What...?"

"I-I'm in love with you," Scorpius stuttered, his confidence disintegrating as he looked his friend in the eyes.

Albus shook his head and Scorpius took a step forward, but Albus took three backwards.

"Please say something," Scorpius whispered.

"How...?" Is all he said.

"I-"

Albus shook his head and turned away, "Don't," he held up his hand to silence Scorpius. He gave Scorpius one last look before he turned back around and ran out of the dormitory.

Scorpius let out a jagged breath and collapsed onto his bed, "I've just fucked everything up," he mumbled, pulling at his hair anxiously.

••••

"Rose! You're smart! Help me," Albus begged, running up to her in the corridor.

"What is it?" she asked skeptically.

"Scorpius! He- he just-" Albus couldn't form words, not only because he was flustered but because he was out of breath from running from the Slytherin dungeons all the way to the 3rd floor.

"Scorpius just what? Spit it out," Rose said, taking a step back from her cousin.

"He said that he's in love with me and I ran away," he said.

Rose's jaw dropped, "You what?!"

"I-I ran away, I didn't know what to say or how to deal with it! Help me! What do I do now?" Albus pleaded.

Rose had never seen her cousin so genuinely worried about something. Usually he was void of basic emotions, minus anger.

"Albus! You can't just run away from stuff you don't know how to face! He probably feels horrible now! Go back there and tell him how you feel!" Rose exclaimed.

"But I don't know how I feel..." Albus admitted, reaching into his pocket for his fag packet.

"Then figure it out, you idiot! He deserves to know, even if it's not something he wants to hear," Rose explained.

Albus groaned, closing his eyes and stomping his feet like a child. He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips. He then pulled out his wand and touched the tip of it to the end of the fag, lighting it.

"What the hell is that?" Rose asked as Albus stuffed his wand back in his pocket.

Albus took a drag and puffed the smoke out at her, "It helps when I'm stressed."

"They're horrible for you! They can kill you!" She slapped it out of his hand and stomped on it more times than necessary.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you think I care?" he spat, turning around and storming off the way he came.

"Go tell Scorpius!" She called after him, then went on her own way.

••••

By the time he had made it back down to the Slytherin common room, he already had a new cigarette between his lips.

He quickly made it back to the boys' dorm but found soon enough that Scorpius was not inside. He cursed then realized Scorpius was probably by the lake, that was where he went to cool off.

Albus never went with, the water terrified him, but right now he knew he really needed to talk to Scorpius.

Albus dropped his bag on his bed and paced between his and Scorpius' beds. He was trying to decide if he should go or not, because he could just wait till Scorpius got back but then that might take hours...

The dormitory door opened and Alfie Shastri walked in, "Hey mate," he greeted hesitantly.

"I was just leaving," Albus responded, quickly walking past him and out the door.

He made it to the castle doors and looked out towards the lake. He could see the small blob that was Scorpius sitting down on the lakes edge.

He walked down there, telling himself it was fine. If Scorpius could sit that close to the water, then he could sit that close....

The closer he got, the more his feet tingled and he could feel the water pooling up to his knees in his mind. He briefly closed his eyes before walking down. He quietly sat next to Scorpius.

"How are you doing this?" Scorpius asked quietly, not turning to face Albus.

"I'm ignoring the water," he replied, only looking at his fiddling fingers in his lap.

They were both silent for a while, while Albus tried to figure out what to say.

"I came down here because you deserve an answer... but you won't be happy with my answer," Albus spoke, remembering Rose's words.

Scorpius' stomach turned uncomfortably at that. He turned to see Albus nervously avoiding looking at the water. "I can handle it," Scorpius replied, turning back to look out across the lake.

"I can't tell you how I feel..." Albus let out a drag from his cigarette.

Confused, Scorpius asked, "What?"

"I can't tell you how I feel about you, because I don't know how I feel..." he finally glanced up and made eye contact with Scorpius. "I've never felt anything for someone before but I'm willing to try, okay? I don't know what it all means, but I do know that you mean a lot to me and that you are my best friend, so it's worth trying."

Scorpius' jaw slacked, "Wait what? You do - you want to be in a relationship?"

Albus shrugged sheepishly, turning back to his hands, "What would that entail?"

"Whatever you want it to really... I mean usually being in a relationship means holding hands, kissing, and cuddling, I guess..."

"I can try," Albus said.

"You really would? For me?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

"Well I'm sitting here by the lake, aren't I?" Albus asked, laughing nervously, tapping the ash off the end of the fag.

Scorpius laughed and then leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Albus' mouth. Albus froze like he had the first time Scorpius kissed him and Scorpius panicked.

"Oh - Albus I'm sorry I - if you're not comfortable -" he stuttered.

"No, no, no," Albus interrupted, "It's... it's nice, do it again," Albus' cheeks flushed slightly.

Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned in, this time Albus did the same, returning the kiss. Their lips moved together naturally, and nothing had felt so right before to Scorpius.

Scorpius was thrilled with the kiss, except for the fact that he could taste the cigarettes on Albus. He could only stand the taste for so long until he had to pull away.

"You shouldn't smoke," Scorpius whispered, resting their foreheads together.

"It calms me," Albus replied.

"It's horrible for you... Why'd you even start?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged, turning away from Scorpius so they weren't directly touching. "James' friend had a pack and offered me one and it wasn't horrible." He took another drag.

Scorpius sighed sadly then rested his head on Albus' shoulder, "I don't think you should do it. It's bad for your body."

"Well, it's not your body is it?" Albus sassed, tossing the cigarette into the lake.

"Sorry, I just - you didn't have to do that -"

"No, don't apologize," Albus cut off Scorpius' blabbering. Scorpius shut his mouth quickly and the two sat there quietly for a while.

Eventually the sun was starting to shrink behind the mountains and trees across the lake, yet neither of them were making a move to leave.

"Are you still going to run away?" Scorpius whispered, feeling as if he spoke any louder he would disturb the peace.

Albus thought about it. "Maybe," he shrugged. He finally looked up at the lake, but then his stomach started turning so he looked over to Scorpius.

Scorpius felt his eyes on him but didn't look away from the horizon. He picked up a rock from nearby and skipped it across the water, "Still don't think it's your best idea."

••••

"RUN!" Someone shouted from behind them.

Scorpius saw Albus roll his eyes, then turned around to see a blazing light leaping from the walls. Someone screamed and suddenly several students were running at them, their eyes wide in fear.

Albus kept walking, acting as if the scared kids were over reacting. Scorpius though, got the hint and just as he caught a glimpse of the monstrous fire, he gripped the sleeve of Al's robes and started sprinting. Albus protested, trying to jerk out of Scorpius' grip and shouting. It wasn't until he jerked his arm back, that he too caught a glimpse of the roaring fire that he dropped his books and ran alongside Scorpius, with him still griping his sleeve.

"What the fuck even is that?!" Someone shouted. Scorpius glanced back again to see that it wasn't an ordinary fire, it looked like flaming snakes and lions, and other scary creatures were leaping out of it and chasing after them.

He saw a couple of students try to put it out with an Aguamenti, but the water would evaporate before it even left their wands.

The several students who were unlucky enough to get caught up in this mess, all shared the feeling that the fire wasn't going to die anytime soon. It was also going so fast that they couldn't afford to run into a room and shut the door, and even if they did the fire would probably singe the door off it's hinges.

They rounded a corner and to their relief, Auror Potter was running towards them. He cast several complicated spells making the fire disintegrate to ashes. The students were all bent over and breathing heavily, and sweating. It didn't help that they were all wearing thick black robes.

"What was that?" a young Hufflepuff asked, her voice still on edge.

"A Fiendfyre," Harry replied, glancing around and making sure there were no injured students. He faltered when he spotted Scorpius and Albus standing off to the side, "It's complicated Dark Magic, and it's beyond me that a student would know how to perform, unless taught by someone with experience," he and Albus made eye contact, but Albus wasn't close enough to reply without making a big scene. He just scowled and turned towards Scorpius.

Several other teachers started showing up and aiding the students, and sent them all to their dorms if they were alright. Harry made eye contact with both Scorpius and Albus and subtly waved for them to follow him.

The two boys exchanged knowing glances and reluctantly followed very far behind Al's father.

They wound up in Harry's office where he shut the door, and gestured for them to sit down in the chairs across his desk while he sat down behind it.

Before Harry could even question them, Albus spoke up, "I know what you're thinking and I swear on my life that it was neither of us." This time Albus wasn't lying.

"Sir, I've never even seen something like that before," Scorpius spoke up.

Harry looked the blonde boy up and down, Scorpius reminding him so much of his father. His father who had seen something like that before, who he had saved from that something.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked threateningly.

"Of course, Sir," Scorpius replied.

"Your father didn't teach you that incantation?" he questioned.

Scorpius shook his head, "I swear I've never even heard of a fire-being like that. That was terrifying, and I'm not afraid of fire," he confessed.

"You've never heard of a Fiendfyre?" Harry asked, suddenly surprised.

"No... Should I have?" Scorpius asked.

"Your father never told you the story about how I saved his bloody life?" Harry laughed airily in surprise.

"You saved Draco's life?" Albus asked skeptically. Harry nodded in response, noting how he said 'Draco' instead of 'Mr. Malfoy' or 'Scorpius' dad'.

Harry told them the story about the Room of Requirement, and Crabbe setting of a Fiendfyre. He told them how he risked his, Hermione, and Ron's life just to save Draco and Goyle.

Albus tried not to look intrigued by the story but secretly he was surprised.

Eventually after not getting any information on who started the Fiendfyre out of the boys, he sent them away.

••••

The news about the Fiendfyre spread just as fast as the fire itself had and people were getting anxious and jumpy. Some parents even took their kids out of school.

Especially after about a dozen articles were released saying Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore.

"This one says; 'Hogwarts: More Dangerous Now Than Ever Before'," Rose read aloud just as James and his friend, Peter, sat down at the table.

"More dangerous than when old Voldy was here?" James asked, taking a piece of toast.

"Apparently... I think it's because of how many students have been attacked, and no one knows who it is," Rose shrugged, setting down the paper.

All down the table people were chattering away about the attacks.

"My cousin Albus seems to know too much about the attacks for it to not be him," Fred II admitted to his friends. Roxanne, who was listening in on their conversation, agreed.

"How can you blame your own cousin?"

"That kid's a psychopath," Louis Weasley joined in, "that's how." He stuffed his pretty face with a bite of porridge.

"That's a horrible thing to say about your cousin," a girl next to Louis pouted, "He's only a little third year, right?"

"Fourth," Roxanne corrected, "But he's right. Al scares me sometimes."

"Mum told me that Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny were talking about sending him to a mind healer," Fred spoke up.

"That would be good for him, don't you think?" Louis asked through another mouthful of food.

"I could never see him agreeing to that, though," Roxanne commented.

"Yeah, said he threw a hissy. The first time it was brought up he disintegrated a table, then the next time knocked down grandma Mollys nice cabinet," Fred explained.

Their friend went wide eyed, "How'd that happen?" she asked.

"How'd grandma let him get away with that?" Louis asked.

Fred shrugged, "I didn't hear the whole story."

"You guys know why he doesn't come to Shell Cottage during the summer anymore?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes," Lily Luna chimed in, squeezing her way in between Louis and the girl. A plate popped up in front of her and she started filling it as she spoke. "Mum and dad won't let him go because he threatened to set your house on fire if they made him go."

"He didn't want to go?" Some guy across from Lily that she didn't know asked, "Man I'd kill to go to Shell Cottage for a week. It seems lit as fuck!"

"Well he basically hates everyone, and the water apparently scares him," Lily shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I heard about the boggart thing last year," the girl spoke up.

"Everyone heard about that, Mads," Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Is he really gay?" Fred asked Lily.

She half shrugged, half shook her head, "If we asked, he would scream at us that he wasn't. He said he's not interested in anyone, or kissing anyone or anything like that."

"But he did kiss that Malfoy kid, right?" Mads asked.

"He said he did but it was a random spur of the moment thing, that didn't mean anything to him," Lily explained.

Roxanne frowned, "But that's what Malfoy's fear was! Poor kid, he must really care about Albus."

"I think Albus cares about him back, but just not in the same way," Lily suggested.

"Ugh, that would suck. Loving someone and them not loving you back," Louis frowned at the thought.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you? Mr. Part-Veela!" Fred teasingly stuck out his tongue at his cousin.

Louis dramatically flipped his longish red hair behind his shoulder making everyone laugh.

The conversation switched from there, but they all were thinking the same thing about Albus... He physically just can not reciprocate the feelings that Scorpius has for him.


	5. Year Five - Irritable

"So Potter told you about the Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement?"

Scorpius nodded, Draco laughed, "Likes to make himself the hero doesn't he? Bloody git. Bet he didn't tell you about the time he almost killed me in sixth year?" Scorpius shook his head.

"He used some Dark Magic even I don't know. Your father is capable of some horrible things, even if he acts otherwise," Draco nodded towards Albus.

"What'd he do, father?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"He used a curse that caused deep cuts to slice up my chest. I would've bleed to death if it wasn't for my Professor Snape," he explained.

"Severus Snape?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I still have the scars from it," he pulled back the collar of his robes slightly to reveal a scar slashed dangerously close to his neck.

"Do you remember the incantation?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Draco shook his head, "Unfortunately no, it all happened too fast. For years I've been trying to find it, but it isn't in any books I've read."

"Could you ask your dad?" Scorpius turned to Albus with a bit of hope, though he knew it would be a long shot.

Albus thought about it for a moment, "I could always try, but he's already on me. I'd have to get it out if him in an unsuspecting way."

Scorpius nodded understandingly and Draco continued to talk, "Do you two know if the Room of Requirement is still there?"

The two boys shrugged cluelessly.

"Well when you go back to school next month, I want you to check," Draco informed.

"How?" Albus asked.

"Go to the 7th floor corridor, think about something you really need and pace back and fourth three times and a large door should appear," Draco instructed.

Scorpius was now excited, "Does it give you whatever you want?"

"As far as I'm concerned, anything except for food."

"That could come in handy," Albus smirked at his boyfriend.

••••

"Dad can you tell me more about your school years?" Albus asked innocently, sitting down next to his dad on the couch.

Harry turned to his son with a confused look, "Are you feeling alright?" he held his hand to Albus' forehead, checking his temperature.

Albus laughed lightheartedly, "I'm fine, I'm just curious about what Hogwarts was like for you back in the day. You know after you told me the story about you being a hero and saving Draco from a deadly, life threatening fire, I've just been really curious."

Harry still eyed his son carefully, "Alright... What would you like to know?"

"Well, you've never really talked about your sixth year. That was your, Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's last year, right?"

Harry nodded, "But I don't want you getting any ideas, you're going to finish out your Hogwarts career, you hear?" he teased.

"But it worked out for you, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Uncle George!" Albus laughed.

"Uncle George is different," Harry defended, "He and Fred had a business to run, and I had given them my Tri Wizard earnings."

"What about you, Ron and Hermione?" Albus questioned. Eventually he was going to get to Draco and the unknown curse, but he wanted to wait, not to just suddenly shove it at his dad. He would let his dad bring it up so he wouldn't suspect that that's what Albus was after all along.

"I had a Dark Lord to defeat, and they're my best friends. I couldn't have done any of that without those two," Harry admitted.

"I'm sure you could have, aren't you like the most powerful wizard out there or something?" Albus teased.

Harry chuckled, "Apparently, but have you seen your Aunt Hermione? She's smarter than all of us combined. Without her brain I would have died in first year," Harry smiled thankfully.

"It seems like there was a lot of near death experiences while you were at school," Albus commented.

Harry nodded slowly, "It was kind of a hard time with Voldemort in power. It didn't help that he had Death Eaters within the school."

"Like who?" Albus asked feigning curiosity and cluelessness.

"Draco Malfoy for one," Harry gave his son a pointed look.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, "I guess I knew that, but what'd he ever do to help 'Old Voldy' as James calls him," Albus cracked a smile. It was all fake.

Harry rolled his eyes at the 'Old Voldy' comment, "Well Voldemort used Draco as his entry into the school. He made Draco find a way for his Death Eaters to get into the school past all of Dumbledores wards. He also ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore," Harry informed.

"I thought you said Snape killed Dumbledore?" Albus asked, genuinely curious now.

"Snape did kill him, but only because Draco wasn't strong enough too," Harry explained.

"Didn't you ever try to stop Draco? Or did you even know until after?" Albus asked. They were on the track he wanted them to be.

"Well I always felt Draco was up to something... No one ever believed me, but he was always up to secretive things, especially during our sixth year," Harry said.

"Like what?" Albus asked.

"Well he'd always hang around the Room of Requirement, and he was actually making a way for the Death Eaters to come in. Ron Hermione thought I was crazy when I'd skip out on stuff to watch him on the Map," Harry shook his head, "They should have listened to me."

"Didn't you ever think to try and stop him in person?" 

"Well once I did chase him into the bathroom-" Albus gave him a surprised look and Harry laughed, "No it's not what you think! We were having sort of a duel and there was this spell that I had read in my potions book-" Albus was giddy on the inside. His dad had fallen right into his trap without knowing it at all. "I didn't know what it was for but the note in my book had said 'for enemies'. Draco was my enemy, right?" Harry asked rhetorically, "I hadn't realized how bad it was, but it gave him horrible gashes all up his chest. It was quite scary actually, he collapsed and his robes and the floor were soaked in blood. I can still see his bloody body on the floor...  Nevermind that. He's fine now, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Albus shrugged, acting as though he hadn't just been over at the Malfoy's. "You said it was in your potions book? What kind of school book has such a horrible curse in it?" Albus asked.

"Oh it wasn't part of the curriculum. The previous owner had written it in in the margins along with many other curses and spells they had created," Harry explained, "The previous owner had been Snape."

••••

'Dear Scorpius,

I've spoken with my father and I've found out where we can find that curse along with many others.  
I'll tell you about it on the train.

Albus Severus.'

••••

"How do we even know if the room will be there? Everything's probably in ashes after that horrendous fire," Scorpius frowned as Albus paced back and fourth. They were in the seventh floor corridor like Scorpius' father had said. 

"It's always worth trying," Albus replied, stopping suddenly as a large door materialized on the wall. They both turned to each other at the same time and shared the same smirk.

"You asked for the room of hidden things, right?" Scorpius made sure. Albus nodded in reply and stepped forward, ready to push the door open.

As he did so, a large cloud of grey smoke and ash billowed out, making them cough and splutter. They covered their mouths with their robe sleeves and carefully stepped inside. 

All around them were piles of ash. It seemed as though the fire had burned on and on until every last object had been disintegrated.

"I don't think we're going to have much luck," Scorpius mumbled through his sleeve, his eyes watering.

"Accio book," Albus said, pointing his wand out into the room. Nothing happened. "Accio Potions book," he tried again. Still nothing.

They kicked around in the ash for several long minutes, hoping it had just been buried under the ash or something.

"This place is massive, we'll never find it, Albus. It's probably ash anyways," Scorpius sighed.

Albus groaned slightly, knowing Scorpius was probably right. He glanced around the large room and noticed there was still some objects that weren't completely singed to ashes.

Albus stepped over to the closest object which resembled half an old couch. He tapped it carefully with his wand then kicked it, making dust fly everywhere. He ducked and covered his face with his robe sleeve until it settled back down.

"The smell is horrible, Al, I don't want to stay in here any longer," Scorpius whined from across the room.

Albus ignored him and made his way over to a fallen cabinet looking thing. He tried to brush off some of the ash and dust to see the engravings on it, but the ash was too thick. He gripped the brittle handles and yanked open the doors.

Another cloud of dust rose and he coughed, trying to swat it away. To his surprise he found several objects inside, still intact, if not coated in dust. 

"Scorpius!" Albus called excitedly, "Come here."

Albus pulled out the cabinets contents as Scorpius made his way over. There was a rusting knife, a tattered journal, a fancy glass, some broken spectacles and several other things.

"Look, the cabinet sorta protected these things from the fire," he turned the knife and journal around in his hands to show Scorpius. "If we can find another cabinet, maybe the book is in there," he said hopefully.

"What are the chances of that?" Scorpius questioned. Scorpius grabbed the book from Albus and opened to a middle page. The pages were worn and the writing was chicken scratches.

"We have to look," Albus pleaded.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Fine..."

"Do you want to know those curses or not?" Albus asked sternly, already starting to walk away from the cabinet.

"I do, but seeing all this ash doesn't give me any hope," Scorpius admitted, his left hand still covering his mouth.

Albus sighed, "Fair enough."

They searched though. They searched through every remaining piece of furniture, chest and cabinet with no luck. They had one cabinet left to check. Scorpius spotted it and gave Albus an exasperated look, "It's not here. I don't even want to check."

Albus rolled his eyes, "What kind of Slytherin are you? That could hold our treasure."

"Yeah, but I also can't breathe with all this ash," Scorpius coughed to prove his point.

"Fine. Go. I'll catch up with you later," Albus waved him off and stomped towards the cabinet, sending ash and dust flying, making Scorpius' eyes water even more. Scorpius huffed and headed towards the door where he could practically feel the fresh air flooding his lungs.

He heard Albus bust open the cabinet doors and rummage around inside before gasping excitedly. He accidentally took his hand away from his mouth due to his excitement, "Scorpius!" He jumped up and raised a battered old book up in the air, "I think this is it!"

Scorpius turned around to see his friend several feet away. The ash was starting to cloud his mind, "Albus, show me outside!" he choked and pushed himself through the door.

Albus met Scorpius, who was sitting on the ground and resting against the wall, out in the corridor. He dropped the old book at Scorpius' feet making dust fly up.

"That can't be it, I don't believe it," Scorpius looked up at his boyfriend who was towering above him with his hands on his hips.

"It is. Read the inside cover," Albus pointed to the book.

Scorpius sighed and lifted the cover over, being careful if the weak binding.

'This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince', read the inside cover in faded script. "See, not Snape or your dads old book."

"Who else would have hid an 'Advanced Potion Making' book in there?" Albus asked as if Scorpius was dumb.

••••

"Dad?" Albus asked, approaching his dads desk as the rest of the class filed out.

"Yes, Al?" He replied distractedly. He was writing a letter but Albus didn't bother trying to read it.

"I just have a question... Did either you or Severus perhaps go by the name The Half-Blood Prince?" This time he didn't care about being sly and slipping it into conversation. This time it didn't matter that his father knew that he knew. Though he might get suspicious, he could easily slip around it.

"Uh, yes, actually, Snape did... Why are you asking?" Harry responded, still not looking up from his letter.

"No reason. Just curious," Albus shrugged innocently as he already headed for the door.

He was half way to his exit when Harry lifted his head, "Wait, how do you know about the Half-Blood Prince?"

Albus waved his hand dismissively, still walking towards the door, "It's not important, never mind! Forget I even said anything," he then slipped the door, leaving a now very confused and very suspicious Harry behind.

••••

Albus quickly shoved the tattered potions book, and the piece of parchment that he was using to copy down the various spells into his rucksack as he saw his brother approaching the Slytherin table.

"Hey Al," James Sirius greeted. Albus nodded in acknowledgment as he squeezed in next to Albus. "Did you hear Teddy and Victorie are returning from France for the holidays?" he asked excitedly.

"That's great," Albus replied without any emotion. He stuffed some food in his mouth so that maybe James would get the hint that he didn't want to be talked to right now.

James frowned, "Don't you care? We haven't seen Teddy in ages."

"Not really. They can do whatever they please. Their life is their own," Albus replied after swallowing his food.

The frown on James' face didn't go away, "Oh... Well, also dad wanted me to ask you how you knew about the Half-Blood Prince, whatever that is."

Albus shook his head, "I'm not telling you." He pushed his plate forward, grabbed his bag and walked away.

On his way down to the common room he ran into Scorpius. 

"Oh! Albus! I was just coming to get you," he said happily, jogging up to him and gripping his arms. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Okay," Albus replied, confused and let Scorpius drag him through the castle. They eventually found themselves in front of the Room of Requirement.

"What are we doing?" Albus asked as Scorpius quickly paced and the door appeared.

"Don't you know what today is?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Albus thought for a moment... It wasn't Scorpius' birthday, that was in a couple months... He knew it wasn't his... "No, I don't," he shook his head.

Scorpius frowned but went to open the door, letting Albus walk in first.

"This is your room?" Albus glanced around the room, turing back around to face Scorpius to get an answer to all this.

"Er - yeah..." Scorpius mumbled, then took both of Albus' hand in his, pulling him over to his bed. They both sat down and Scorpius let out a long sigh, "We haven't really had couple time to ourselves in a while... and today is our one year anniversary so I wanted to do something-"

"Wait," Albus interrupted, "We've been together for one year?" he suddenly feels... bad. He's never felt bad about anything before... This isn't good.

"I'd have thought you'd remember," Scorpius admitted and Albus noticed that some of the excitement Scorpius had had gone away.

"I'm sorry," he took Scorpius' hands in his own this time, "I guess I've been so caught up in-in-"

"Hey, it's fine... All that matters now is that you're here," Scorpius' reached and up and caressed Al's cheek.

Albus barely nodded in response. Scorpius leaned in and kissed Albus. They kissed for a while, until Scorpius pushed Albus onto his back. Scorpius could feel Albus' heart racing under where his hand rested on Al's chest.

"Is this alright?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah," Albus breathed, Scorpius connected their lips again, Albus let his hand roam Scorpius' platinum hair.

Scorpius kissed his way down Al's jaw and neck where he pushed the collar of Al's robes to the side and started sucking at the sensitive skin there.

Albus groaned slightly and tried to arch his back in pleasure under Scorpius. Scorpius was proud of himself for getting a good reaction from Albus, and bit and sucked at his neck harder, making Albus squirm and his breathing quicken.

Once he was satisfied with the hickey, he reattached their lips in a heated kiss. Neither of them had much experience, but Scorpius didn't mind because that meant that they were on the same page. And it just felt nice to touch and be this close to Albus.

Scorpius undid the top buttons of Al's robes, and pushed his hand up Al's chest under his shirt. Albus shuddered due to Scorpius' ice cold hands. Albus wasn't exactly sure what to do, but right now Scorpius seemed to be in control and he was completely fine with that.

••••

"I can't stay at Hogwarts this Christmas," Albus confessed to Scorpius. Albus hadn't spent a single Christmas at home since first year. 

Scorpius looked disappointed for a moment, "That's alright," he shrugged, "I guess I'll just go home as well. My grandparents are coming back from Italy for the holidays. I was going to ask if you wanted to come along," Scorpius looked up at Albus who was looking down at the old Advanced Potion Making book. That was the only thing he seemed to be doing recently and it was bumming Scorpius out.

Yes, Scorpius did enjoy a good curse or rotten potion, but Albus was obsessed with it. And if Scorpius wasn't so love-blind, he could have noticed that it was consuming Albus, and that his obsession was completely unhealthy, aside the fact that it's illegal, Dark Magic.

"I might be able to stop by for a visit some night," Albus suggested, his mind not completely on the topic, more so on his book.

"That'd be nice. Father'll probably want to see you." Scorpius laid on his stomach and propped his chin on his hands, looking up at Albus.

"Have you found anything interesting?" Scorpius asked, "I haven't taken a good look at it."

Albus shrugged one shoulder, "Most of Severus' notes are how to actually brew a potion, or whatnot. I did find the curse my father used on yours, though. Bit hesitant to try it out though considering it could kill someone. That's a bit risky," Albus said in a bored tone.

"No shit, Sherlock," Scorpius smirked.

"I wouldn't care if someone died, but then my dad'd really be on my case, and I've had enough of his shit recently," Albus grunted, carefully turning a brittle page.

"You really don't care about innocent people dying? No remorse? No penitence?" Scorpius wondered.

Albus sighed and finally looked over at Scorpius with an irritated look, "See, Voldemort killed people who were Muggleborn, and even Half-Blood. I don't care who dies, I just hate everyone-"

"But me?" Scorpius asked hopefully.

Albus held himself back from rolling his eyes, "but you," he replied offhandedly. "I don't care if I have to kill to get to the top. But I will, it'll take time and patience. We have to plan it out very precisely and-"

"For Merlins sake, stop talking and kiss me," Scorpius sighed.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows and slightly glared down at Scorpius, upset for being interrupted, and upset that kissing was more important than his plan.

"Come on, it's nearly midnight, lets put that stuff away," Scorpius sat up and pulled the Potions book away from Albus, "It's cold in here, cuddle with me."

Albus gave an annoyed sigh and grabbed the book back, stuffing it under his arm, "You can go to bed, I'm going to stay up a bit later."

Scorpius pouted at his boyfriend, "Please... You can read the book however long you want tomorrow and on break. We won't be together for two and a half weeks, I want to get some cuddles in before we have to depart."

Albus gave him a pointed look and inched off the bed, "I'm not in a cuddling mood. If you're cold, there's things like blankets and heating charms." With that he slipped out from the silky green curtains of Scorpius' bed and climbed into his own.

Scorpius frowned down at his lap. Then slowly slid under his sheets, his mind racing, trying to figure out what he did wrong to make Albus so irritable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: should albus Fix his Anger Problem™ or should he let it Consume him? asking for a friend


	6. Year Five (Continued) - Power

"Hey! Teddy's here!" James jumped up off the couch at the sound of someone knocking at the door. Lily was quick to follow him out of the living room. The only reason Albus was even down there was because his parents wanted him to at least greet Teddy, it had been nearly four years.

Teddy was greeted with the warmest welcome ever and Albus wanted to vomit, or set the whole house a blaze. He resisted all temptations.

Teddy and the Potters caught up for what seemed like hours to Albus. Eventually the pure excitement died down and Teddy was comfortably drinking his second tea in his usual chair, and it seemed like the old times when Teddy would stay for the summer. (Except there was a Christmas tree up and everyone (minus Albus of course) was wearing their tacky Christmas sweaters and drinking hot chocolate.)

Lily had gone back to her book, James had gone back his game of wizard chess with their dad, and Teddy and Ginny had fallen into a easy chat. Albus was also buried in his book and had barely uttered a 'Hi' to Teddy the whole time.

Suddenly Albus felt the couch dip and he didn't even look up, just glared at his book while he read. 

"Hey kid, can I talk to you?" Teddy asked quietly.

"You're talking to me now, aren't you?" Albus sassed, still not even glancing from the book.

Teddy sighed, "Come talk to me in the kitchen."

Albus sighed as well and shut his book, tucking it under his arm as he stood up and followed Teddy into the kitchen. Teddy shut the door behind them and then sat up on the table.

"What's up, kid? Seems like it's been ages," Teddy gave his god brother a half smile.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Albus snarled.

"Yeah, but you'll always be a kid to me," he ruffled Al's already untidy hair. "So what's been going on? What's new? Anything you want to talk to me about?" Teddy asked. He didn't have that skeptical look in his eyes like most people do when they're trying to get someone to spill, but Albus knew what Teddy was doing. Albus' dad had asked Teddy to talk to him in hopes of getting it out of him. By 'it' that meant the story behind knowing about the Half-Blood Prince and the attacks.

"I'm dandy, thank you very much," Albus gave him a fake smile.

Teddy frowned, "Talk to me, I've missed you." He patted the spot on the table next to him. Albus at first decided not to take the seat, then caved in and sat down. "Have you got a girlfriend or anything?" Teddy asked, trying to butter him up, Albus assumed.

Albus thought for a moment. He didn't have a girlfriend, but could he tell Teddy that he and Scorpius were boyfriends? Albus didn't even feel much towards Scorpius if he was being honest. He tried. He tried every day to just try and feel something. Something for this kid who obviously was head over heels for him.

Albus shook his head, "I'm not interested in finding someone." That wasn't a lie.

Teddy shrugged, "That's alright. You don't always need someone." Albus nodded slightly.

"Hey... there's something I wanted to ask you," Teddy stared and Albus gave his single nod, "Your dad has been telling me about these... attacks at Hogwarts-"

Albus rolled his eyes and hopped off the table, interrupting Teddy, "I knew that's why you wanted to talk to me. My dad set you up with this. He thinks if he can't get the answers he wants out of me, then he'll have someone else do it. He's been trying for the past five years and I've given him the same answer! It's not me!" Albus stormed out of the kitchen, the door slamming behind him. He ran up to his room, grabbed his rucksack and threw in a couple books, a handful of coins, and a new pack of cigarettes before running back down stairs. He grabbed his cloak by the door and stormed out into the cold. 

He jogged down the street to a small shopping centre where there was a little wizarding shop on the corner, hidden from the muggles of course. It sold random bits and bobs, random potion ingredients, and some books. They had a floo in the back that Albus had used many times to get to the Malfoy's. He pushed the door open and a little bell jingled as a gust of cold air followed him in. There wasn't anyone behind the counter so he rang a little bell and a frail old witch came hobbling around the corner.

"Oh hello dear, do you need to use my floo again?" She asked, smiling. The old witch would probably never let him use it if she knew he was running away. 

"Yes," he replied kindly, "But first I'll take some of these," He grabbed two little packages of Fizzing Whizzbees, they were Scorpius' favorite. 

"Wonderful dear. That will be four sickles and six nuts, please," she held out her hand and he handed her five sickles and told her to keep the change.

He floo'd to Malfoy Manor and was thankful no one was there to greet him. He dashed out of the living room and up the grand staircase to Scorpius' room. The door was shut so he let himself in. Scorpius wasn't in there and secretly Albus was relieved. He laid down on his bed and spread his arms out, staring up at the ceiling.

The ceiling was painted to look like the night sky with the Scorpius constellation more prominent than the other stars. 

It felt like an hour later when Scorpius finally walked into his room and gasped in surprise to see Albus sitting on his bed reading.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, climbing on the bed next to Albus.

"Ran away from home again," Albus replied, shutting his book and reaching over to his bag to pull out the Fizzing Whizzbees. "Here, got these for you."

"Really? Thanks," Scorpius kissed Albus' cheek and gladly took the sweets.

••••

"You found this?" Draco asked Albus, impressed. He turned over the Half-Blood Prince's potion book in his hands carefully.

"Yep," Albus smirked.

"Have you looked through it at all?" Draco carefully opened the book, feeling the brittle pages between his fingers.

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but Scorpius cut him off, "It's all he's been doing since we found it," Scorpius sighed.

"Is there anything worth noting?" Draco looked up from the book.

"I've made a list of all the curses and spells written in the margins and stuff. Not all of them are horrible, per say, but I did find the one my father used on you," He pulled out the folded up piece of parchment in from his pocket. "I've written down the incantation, the wand movement, what it does and any other notes that were marked," He explained as Draco skimmed over the list.

Draco took out his wand and made a copy of the list, "Nice work." He handed the original list back.

"Do you think any of those will come in use?" Albus asked hopefully.

"Yes," Draco nodded assuredly, "I've already spotted several." he paused for a moment, glancing between the two boys, "You both are very intelligent boys, and I trust you very much. Now that you're old enough, and I've seen some of your work, I can let you in on a little secret."

The boys sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation as Draco spoke, "There is a man, he goes by Dominus. Right now, he's gathering followers, and lots of them. He wasn't old enough to be a Death Eater when Voldemort was around, but he believes that Voldemort had the right ideas. My father is in close contact with him, and I've heard he could use you two. You would be his gateway to Hogwarts, and the Ministry," Draco looked at Albus for the latter.

"Are you asking us to join this Dominus guy?" Scorpius asked skeptically.

"Yes, but it is up to you, I won't force you to do anything. I've learned from my father's mistakes. You're old enough to make your own decisions," Draco said confidently.

"How do we join?" Albus spoke just as Scorpius said, "I want to know more about his motives."

"In the grand scheme of things, he's planning on taking the Ministry under his power. If he can get all of wizarding Britain to agree with his views, he wants to change some things. I'm not yet exactly sure all he wants to accomplish, I've only been vaguely informed from my father. He's hesitant to let me in on some things," Draco admitted.

Scorpius turned to Albus doubtfully. Albus had excitement in his eyes, "Remember what I've told you? Power, Scorpius. It's all right here for us."

"He has been placing minor attacks on some muggle places, and even the Ministry's posts, just to show them that his group is out there," Draco added, watching his son and his friend talk with their eyes.

Albus finally sighed and turned back to Draco, "We will think about it." In other words he was going to convince Scorpius that was a good idea.

••••

"Scorpius. Did you not hear your father? That Dominus guy is not completely built up yet, he can't completely uncover himself to the Ministry or they'll knock him down within seconds. He's doing what we've been doing here at Hogwarts, but on a much larger scale only because he can. If we can get with him right now, while he's still not very powerful, we can help him get there. Once he trusts us, and realizes we aren't going to knock out on him, we can get up there with the big boys and knock the Dominus guy down a few pedestals. From what your father told us last night, he's not the brightest. Us alone could beat him at strategy. He's a Ravenclaw anyways, he can't do sly like us. He knows facts and maybe how to blow up a building, but not how to get exactly his way," Albus ranted.

"You're talking a load of rubbish," Scorpius retorted. "I'm not helping that bloody idiot. If we want to get to the top, we need resources."

"He is our resources!" Albus insisted, "You don't have to agree fully with what he's doing, but if he's got followers, and a way, we can work off it."

"Albus, think this through-"

"Don't you think I have? This is me thinking it through," Albus said sternly. "I want power, he's got power. If he's willing to let us work with him, I can slip it away from him and into my hands easier than brewing Polyjuice."

Scorpius' expression turned cold, "I've given you my opinion on this Domino guy. I think you're going to make a mistake with this. I don't want to argue anymore, I've got a headache."

"Fine. I'm done. See you back at Hogwarts," Albus replied coldly. He gathered up his stuff, stuffing the Half-Blood Prince's book under his arm and stormed out of Scorpius room.

Astoria was sitting in the firelight reading when Albus entered the living room. "Leaving so soon?" she asked softly.

"Yeah... You don't mind if I use your floo, do you?" He asked politely.

"No, no, go right ahead," She smiled at him over her book.

Albus floo'd home and was not expecting his family to still be up, considering it was nearly ten at night. He stepped out of the Potter's fireplace with a scowl on his face, his mum, dad, siblings and Teddy all staring at him in surprise.

His father, who was unfortunately the closest to Albus at the moment, recognized the book under Albus' arm and stepped forward, "What's that book you've got there?"

"None of your business," Albus retorted quickly, hiding it under his cloak as he stepped out of reach of his father. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his father as he slowly backed out of the room.

"Put down the wand, young man," Ginny spoke sternly. Albus ignored her.

"Let me see the book, Albus," Harry commanded. Teddy had stood up now, ready to help his godfather if needed.

"You can't have this book, because I'll never get it back," Albus replied.

"Albus, listen to your dad and give him the book," Teddy insisted, advancing on Albus as well.

"You have no authority over me," Albus snapped. Albus watched intently as Harry and Teddy shared a look. 

Teddy suddenly tried to cast a Petrificus Totalus on Albus, but he blocked it and cast the first thing that came to his mind, "Levicorpus," he muttered and Teddy was turned upside down by his ankle. Ginny, James and Lily gasped loudly as Teddy struggled. Harry quickly did the counter curse and Albus cursed himself for not realizing that his dad knew most of those spells too.

Albus cast one last dueling curse at them before dashing out of the living room and up to his room, the book still tucked under his arm inside his cloak. He slammed his door loudly behind him as he heard people clambering up the stairs. He locked it and cast several defensive spells over it so they couldn't get in.

"Albus! Open this door," His dad knocked loudly. Albus stayed quiet, hiding the Potions book at the bottom of his trunk. "We need to talk!"

"There's nothing I want to talk about!" Albus called back.

"You're not in trouble, I just want to talk to you," Harry sighed loudly.

"That's what you always say! And it always ends up in you asking me about those bloody attacks!"

"Fine, we don't have to talk about that if you let me in," Harry compromised.

Albus sat there silently for a while, thinking this over. He took down the wards silently so Harry wouldn't know that he could just step inside right now. Unfortunately Harry tried the handle again and to his surprise was let in.

Albus placed his hands on his hips and furrowed his eyebrows at his father. His dad hesitantly stepped into the room and sat down on the bed, "Where'd you run off to tonight?" he asked calmly and Albus didn't know if he'd rather have his father like this, or shouting at him.

"You full well know," Albus snapped.

"I was only making sure. Scorpius' right?" Albus nodded silently. Harry patted the spot next to him on the bed but Albus didn't move. "What'd you guys do there?" he asked like he would be asking James or Lily after they had been at a friends house. He had never done that with Albus, and if he wanted to get on his sons good side, he would just start with casual chatter about things he liked.

Albus looked him up and down skeptically. "We argued, so I left," he admitted.

Harry frowned, "About what?"

Albus shook his head and shrugged at the same time, "It was nothing. He'll get over it."

"You seem pretty upset though," Harry commented, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"Yeah, I'm bloody pissed," Albus admitted, forgetting who he was talking to, "Recently he's been trying to pull me away from my reading and research and stuff. All he wants to do is coupley things and I'm not interested. I don't know how to tell him that because he'll get offended like he did tonight," he huffed, slouching down into his desk chair. His face suddenly drained of all color as he realized what he had just said.

"Coupley things?" Harry asked, "Like what?" he hesitated.

Albus spun on his chair, a thousand things flooding his thoughts. He'd already told his dad he wasn't interested in Scorpius...

"What things, Albus?" Harry was getting the wrong idea Albus assumed.

"J-just kissing a-and cuddling," Albus muttered, bitting his nails. This wasn't how he wanted his parents to know. Hell, he didn't want his parents to know at all.

"Are you guys a couple?" Harry questioned. Albus was silent and Harry took that as a yes. "So you lied to me when you said you weren't interested in Scorpius?"

"No," Albus finally made eye contact with his dad, "I never lied. And in fact, I still feel the same-"

"But you're dating him?" Harry was confused now.

"No- yes - I mean, yes I am dating him, but I don't think I have any feelings for him," Albus admitted.

"Why are you dating him if you don't have feelings?" Harry questioned.

Albus thought this all over. Does he tell his dad everything? He seems to be fine about it being a boy... Oh fuck it, "Because he said he loved me and I panicked. I told him I'd try for him. He's my only friend and I didn't want to mess everything up. I know it's bad but I don't feel anything when we kiss, he makes it out to be all romantic and stuff like he did on our anniversary-" he knew he was saying to much, and was glad when Harry cut him off.

"Anniversary? How long have you been together?" 

"A year," Albus responded quietly.

Harry frowned at his son, "If you're not happy, you shouldn't stay in this relationship."

"I mean I like his company, more than anyone actually but I just don't care for the extra stuff," Albus explained. It actually felt good to admit all this stuff out loud...

"Tell him that. You shouldn't sacrifice your comfort to make him happy, and I'm not saying this just because I'm not fond of him. I'm saying this because I care about you," Harry said.

Albus stopped spinning on his chair and looked down at his lap, Why did this have to be so confusing for Albus? 

Albus stood up suddenly, biting back the sudden sadness and confusion that washed over him, "Can you go? I don't want to talk anymore." He gestured towards the door.

"Can we talk about one more thing?" Harry tried.

"We've talked about enough. Please go," Albus choked.

Harry stood up, almost eye level with Albus, and gave him a half smile, squeezing his shoulder. Albus watched him blankly, and Harry left without another word.

Albus waited until Harry shut the door behind him, then sat back down at his desk. He conjured a quill and parchment.

"I've just spilled everything to my dad, and I regret everything," he scribbled, the scratched it out. He did it several more times until he gave up, crumpling the parchment and tossing it to the ground. He climbed in bed, still in his day robes, threw the covers over himself and tried to go to sleep.

The last line he had written, but scribbled out, was, "I'm sorry, I swear I'm trying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh emo albus is making ME emo


	7. Year Six - Retry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I wrote and rewrote this chapter like 3 times and still don't like it very much but I'm going with it bc at this point I don't think I'll be able to have anything better
> 
> If you'd like to know the other drafts I had written were quite more dramatic than this. Idk I'm stuck in this writers block hell and it's been too long since I last updated help me

Scorpius was fidgety.

"What is it?" Albus asked, noticing his boyfriends odd behavior.

"I think we need to take a break," Scorpius admitted.

Albus looked at him blankly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, as a couple. I-I think we should break up," Scorpius couldn't peel his eyes from the bed sheets.

Albus felt empty, and void of the emotions he knew he was supposed to feel, "I don't think I understand... Why?"

"I-I mean we need a break, to just get the pressure of dating someone off our backs," Scorpius finally looked up at Albus.

"You feel pressure for dating me?" Albus wondered, kind of hurt, but also not sure what he meant.

"Well, no, I just - not you in particular - it's just - I feel there would be pressure when dating anyone, right? Do you... do you not feel that pressure?" Scorpius shrunk backwards slightly as if to close himself off. Albus was just confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albus admitted. Scorpius frowned.

"Okay well, forget it then. But I still think we need a break..." Scorpius was still fidgeting.

"Is that what you want?" Albus asked.

••••

Albus numbly stepped into the kitchen where his mum was standing at the stove and the rest of his family was seated at the table.

"Oh, hello Albus!" Ginny greeted, "You're home from Scorpius' soon."

Albus was silent for a moment as he stood there, "Yeah, uh, Scorpius broke up with me."

"Oh darling," Ginny set the food down and quickly made her way over to embrace him. He didn't return the hug. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

Albus shook his head, stepping away from his mum to sit down, "No, I mean there's nothing to talk about, but yeah I'm fine. I don't really feel anything."

Lily gave him a sad look, but Albus knew she wasn't really sympathetic. Not that he even wanted their sympathy.

"What do you mean, you don't feel anything?" Harry asked.

Albus shrugged, "I'm just numb. There's nothing to it. If that's what he wanted then whatever."

"Aren't you a little bit upset though?" James asked hesitantly.

"I just don't want to loose him as a friend, because that's usually what happens isn't it? When friends date, they don't ever go back to just being friends again," Albus turned his attention to his plate and stabbed at his food.

The Potter's didn't say anything more, incase he had a fit.

••••

There was a knock on the carriage door and Albus looked up from his book.

"Can I sit in here with you?" Scorpius asked warily.

Albus gave his signature single nod and turned back to his book. Scorpius sat down on the seat across from Albus, debating if he should strike up a conversation.

Albus wasn't saying anything so Scorpius figured he would have to.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that you're probably upset and all, but I still want to be friends," Scorpius spoke up.

Albus didn't react for a moment, "Yeah, me too," he didn't even look up from his book.

"Are you mad at me?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"No," he answered shortly.

They were both quiet for several minutes, Albus reading, Scorpius anxiously fiddling with his hands in his lap. 

"Why won't you talk to me?" Scorpius asked, moving closer to Albus.

"Because there's nothing to talk about, Scorpius," Albuis said sternly, slamming his book closed.

"Yes, us-"

"No. No, Scorpius, there is no us anymore. You made that much clear the other night. What more do you want?" Albus snapped, discarding his book next to him.

"Why are you-"

"Because," Albus cut him off, "I heard you tell your little friend that I don't love you."

"Wha - who?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"Anora, that little fourth year that you started talking to last year," Albus crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's a fifth year and we barely talk..." Scorpius shamefully looked away.

"Speaking of the devil," Albus muttered under his breath, just as a short girl with waist length, straight brown hair pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Hey, Scorpius," she gave him a sweet smile, "Want to join me and my friends?"

"Uh..." Scorpius glanced at Albus who had turned away to dig out his cigarettes from his bag. "Sure," Scorpius stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Can I have one?" Anora asked Albus, referring to his cigarettes.

Albus gave Scorpius a confused look, but Scorpius didn't react. Albus handed over a fag and before he could offer, she lit it up with her own wand and took a drag. 

"Come on now," Anora grabbed Scorpius' wrist and pranced off with him.

Albus laughed in disbelief and slouched against the seat, taking a long drag from his own fag.

The first month of school dragged on for Albus. The only times he interacted with Scorpius was when they bumped into each other in their dorm, or if they were for some reason paired in class. 

It had been an hour past curfew and Scorpius still hadn't gotten back from Anora's, well at least that's where Albus assumed he had been. 

Not that he cared that Scorpius was there... It was just that he had noticed...

Usually he'd hang out with Anora and her friends, then several minutes before curfew, he'd climb in bed and shut his curtains.

Of course if bothered Albus, but he would never say anything on it.

As of now he was sat up in his bed, reading with aid of Lumos from his wand that was resting behind his ear.

The dormitory door creaked open and Albus peered over his book, through his open curtains to see Scorpius slip in.

"An hour past curfew, that's a new record," Albus commented, his voice void of emotion.

"I had detention," Scorpius muttered, slipping out of his uniform black robes, his back to Albus. He wondered why their beds had to be next to each others.

"Oh wow! Detention? What for?" Albus asked, feigning curiosity.

"I got caught after hours," Scorpius replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth.

"It's not like you to get caught," Albus commented, "Hell, we never got caught doing anything."

"Just stop, Albus," Scorpius turned, glaring at him slightly.

Albus rolled his eyes and turned away as Scorpius pulled a plain night shirt over his head.

The next morning, after eating breakfast alone and ignoring his dad's worried glances from the high table (which he had been giving Albus since the first day back), Albus gathered his bag and started heading out of the Great Hall.

He was stopped by a seventh year girl, who was only slightly taller than him with short light brown hair. She looked a lot like Anora, but Albus didn't have time to wonder about this as he felt her palm against his cheek.

He stumbled slightly and held his own hand over the red handprint on his cheek, "What the fuck?" he spat, giving her his most deadly glare. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under.

"Keep your boyfriend away from my little sister!" she demanded.

Albus was beyond confused, "Sorry? Who are you?"

"I'm Evanna and your little friend, Scorpius, has been hanging out with my sister Anora, and I don't like it. He's a bad influence on her. She got a detention last night because of him," she angrily placed her hands on her hips.

Albus gave her an annoyed look, "I can't tell him what to do, considering he's not my boyfriend... But I don't like them hanging out either."

"How about we hang out?" Evanna suddenly suggested.

"You just fucking slapped me..." Albus gave her a bewildered look.

"I know, sorry, I'm a bit impulsive... But maybe if they see us hanging out, they'll notice and stop hanging out themselves?" she explained.

"How in any way would that work?" Albus asked, "If anything it'd encourage them to hang out more," he pointed out.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "But maybe..."

"Listen," Albus cut her off, "I've got to go to class. Maybe I'll run into you later, yeah?"

"And then we can come up with a plan to stop them?" She asked hopefully.

Albus gave his nod, then walked off.

••••

Just as potions was about to start, Scorpius slipped into the empty spot next to Albus.

"I saw Evanna slap you in the Great Hall, why?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Albus absentmindedly brushed the spot on his cheek where she had slapped, then shrugged. He rested his arm on the table, resting his head on his hand, his back towards Scorpius.

"What'd she say to you?" Scorpius pushed, ignoring as the Professor started class. "Did she say anything about me?"

Albus detected a little bit of nervousness in his voice and rolled his eyes even though Scorpius couldn't see, "She only said she doesn't want you hanging out with Anora. That's it."

Scorpius let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, thank Merlin - but wait, she doesn't want us to hang out? Why?"

"Beats me," Albus replied, still not facing his ex.

Later that day Albus ran into Evanna in the Slytherin common room as he headed to his dorm to study. 

"Hey there," She tugged on his arm to get his attention. He merely raised his eyebrows in greeting. "Wanna go down to the lake and study?" she suggested.

Albus sighed, "First off, I'm not looking for a friend or study buddy. Second off, I can't."

"Can't what?" she frowned.

"Can't go down to the lake," he hugged his books to his chest and started to walk away.

"Look," she grabbed his arm again, "We don't have to be friends, I only want to know more about Scorpius. My sister... my sister fancies him and I'm not sure I trust him," she admitted.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Why are you asking me? Anora knows all about him, ask her. I'm not going to talk about Scorpius," Albus turned away.

"Why won't you talk about him? Did he do something bad? I thought you two were close?" she called after him.

Albus stopped walking for a moment. Evanna's words ringing in his ears, I thought you two were close? A sudden wave of sadness rushed over him as he realized how much he missed Scorpius, and how close they were. He wasn't supposed to be sad, he was supposed to be numb, or at least fine. And Anora fancies him? Oh Merlin...

"I've got to go," Albus mumbled, quickly walking away to his dorm.

••••

It had been several weeks since Evanna last spoke to Albus, and he was glad because he didn't want another reminder of Scorpius and how they weren't talking anymore.

He felt a bit of déjà vu as Scorpius stumbled into their dorm about an hour after curfew, though this time he didn't try to be secretive or quiet about it. He harshly pushed the door open, then lazily slammed it behind him. Albus sat up in his bed and watched as Scorpius stumbled his way over to their beds.

"Detention?" Albus asked quietly, not wanting to bother their sleeping dorm mates anymore than Scorpius already had.

Scorpius undid his tie and tossed it on his bed. He gave Albus a loopy smile and stepped over to Al's bed, "Noo," he slurred, giggling slightly.

Albus gave him a stern look, "Are you drunk?"

Scorpius giggled again, kneeling onto Albus' bed, "Maybee."

Albus' heart rate picked up sightly as Scorpius leaned over him, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Something I miss," he replied, propping himself up with both hands on either side of Albus' head, one leg slotted between Albus'.

Albus barely breathed as Scorpius leaned down and pressed their lips together. As their mouths moved together, one of Albus' hands threaded through Scorpius' blonde hair, the other caressing his cheek, both keeping Scorpius close to him.

Even though Albus could taste the firewhiskey on his breath, being here with Scorpius like this felt so right. He never wanted to let go of Scorpius, and this new feeling was so overwhelming that he didn't think he could. 

Scorpius pulled back breathlessly, their foreheads pressed together. Albus felt him smile against his lips, their breaths mingling together.

"Why are you doing this?" Albus asked, running his hands through Scorpius' hair.

Scorpius closed his eyes, "I told you, I miss you," he whispered.

"I miss you too," Albus breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck and pulling their bodies flush together. Scorpius reconnected their lips in a heated kiss, using a hand to push up Albus' shirt.

Albus sat up and let him pull the night shirt off over his head. Scorpius then sat back, straddling Al's hips as he let Albus push his robes off his shoulders, then pull his sweater over his head before practically ripping the buttons off his white button up to get it off.

Scorpius leaned back over Albus and placed sloppy kisses to his neck and collar bones. Albus' arms snaked back around his neck and he rocked his hips up into Scorpius'.

"Wait," Albus gasped at the sensation of Scorpius sucking on his neck, "We shouldn't do this."

"Why not?" Scorpius asked, still attacking Albus' neck with wet kisses.

"You're drunk," Albus replied, his hands on Scorpius' chest.

"So? We both want each other," Scorpius insisted.

"You're not sober, you can't consent properly," Albus lightly pushed him off.

"I'm consenting right now," Scorpius breathed, attaching their lips harshly. Scorpius pulled Albus' bottom lip between his teeth and Albus pushed him away.

"I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow," Albus let his hands slide down Scorpius' smooth chest.

Scorpius sat back, straddling Albus' hips like before. His chest rising and falling as he evened out his breathing, "Or do you not want to regret anything?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Albus propped himself up on his elbows.

"Honestly tell me, do you really want to do this?" Scorpius asked, running his hands down Al's chest this time.

"Yes, I do, but I'm the only one can make proper judgements right now," Albus replied.

Scorpius was silent for a moment, "Fine. Whatever," Scorpius climbed off of Albus.

Albus sat up quickly and grabbed Scorpius' wrist, "If we slept together I'd feel like I took advantage of you," he admitted.

"It's fine," Scorpius insisted, "If you don't want to..."

"No, I do, just not like this, try to understand," Albus didn't let go of Scorpius' wrist.

"No, I do understand. You don't love me. You never did and that's why I broke up with you, and that's why you won't have sex with me right now," Scorpius said matter of factly.

Albus groaned and ran his hands through his hair and down his face, "I do love you, Scorpius, I just realized too late."

"You love me?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course," Albus sighed in exasperation, "I always have but I was too much of an idiot to comprehend my feelings until you had left me..." he explained softly.

"You are kind of bad with emotions..." Scorpius admitted.

"Kind of?" Albus asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Okay, really bad," Scorpius chuckled and Albus nodded in agreement. "Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius asked, sitting down on Albus' bed.

"Because I figured you were with Anora, and I just..." Albus shrugged, trailing off.

Scorpius snorted, "Oh, no no no, Anora and I are just friends."

"Evanna said she had a crush on you," Albus muttered, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"She does? Well, I don't feel the same so nothing's going to happen..." Scorpius glanced at Albus, sounding unsure.

Albus called him out, "You didn't sound very confident in that."

Scorpius shrugged and fiddled with his hands in his lap, "Sure you don't fancy her?" Albus asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean she's nice and all, but I think I fancy blokes more," he admitted quietly.

"You can fancy both," Albus offered.

"I know," Scorpius nodded, then looked up and made eye contact with Albus. They had a 'moment', both with small smiles on their faces. "So are we good?" Scorpius asked.

Albus nodded, "Yeah, we're good."

••••

"I never asked, why were you drunk the other night?" Albus asked, pushing his food around his plate.

"Anora's friends were hanging out in the seventh year boys' dormitory and one of them brought in some firewhiskey," Scorpius shrugged making his shoulder brush with Albus'.

"Seventh years?" Albus questioned.

"Yeah, Anora's got friends in just about every year," Scorpius explained.

Suddenly someone was pushing their way between Albus and Scorpius, "Oh, Anora, hey," Scorpius chuckled awkwardly as Albus glared down at his plate.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" she asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Er I'm sitting with Albus, he's my friend and I can hang out with him too," Scorpius gestured across her at Albus.

She looked at Albus down her nose and tskd, "Well," she turned back to Scorpius, her back to Albus, "we were just talking about how we're going to have another little party this Saturday. You in?"

Scorpius looked over at Albus who seemed to not paying attention, but Scorpius knew he was all ears, "Is Albus invited?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I-yeah, sure. Why not?"

"No, no, it's fine I don't want to," Albus waved them off.

"No, you should come. I won't get drunk this time I promise," Scorpius assured.

Albus glanced between Anora and Scorpius warily, "Okay..."

Scorpius gave him a big smile, Anora gave a half hearted smile, then turned back to Scorpius. She patted his shoulder, "Okay great, you're coming. Also, are you still down for tonight?"

"Tonight..." Scorpius couldn't remember what she was talking about.

Anora gave him a disappointed look, "Our study date?"

"Oh that's... that's tonight?" Scorpius' stomach turned uncomfortably as he saw Albus turn his head down.

"Yes. You're not going to ditch me, are you?" she asked sternly.

He kept his eyes on Albus, "No... No, I won't."

"Good," she replied, climbing from the bench. She walked away to her group of friends without even looking back.

••••

Scorpius climbed onto Albus' bed but Albus didn't look up from his homework on his lap.

Scorpius sighed loudly to get his attention but it didn't make him look up, "I don't have to go study with Anora if you don't want me to."

Albus didn't respond for a moment, scratching across his parchment, "I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Scorpius wasn't sure what to say because honestly, he wanted Albus to tell him not to so he could have a legitimate excuse not to go on a 'study date' with Anora. He pulled Albus' homework off his lap and Albus opened his mouth to protest, but Scorpius quieted him by climbing onto his lap and kissing him.

"So it's a date?" Albus breathed between kisses.

Scorpius sighed, tightening his grip in Albus' hair to keep their faces closer, "I don't want it to be," he admitted.

"Then why are you going?" Albus asked.

"Tell me not to," Scorpius put a hand on Al's neck, the other still twined in his hair.

"I told you, I'm not going to tell you what to do," Albus pushed Scorpius' fringe off his forehead, studying his grey eyes, the grey eyes that he missed so much.

"What I want to do is stay here with you. Like this," he brushed Albus' cheek with his thumb.

Albus frowned, "If you really wanted that - this - then why'd you break up with me?"

Scorpius fell silent and his heart dropped, "Because I didn't think you loved me, and I felt I deserved someone who could properly love me and -"

"And I was holding you back," Albus nodded, dropping his hands from Scorpius' sides.

"But I was wrong," Scorpius said quickly, "I found someone who did love me, and I now know that thats not what I want... I want you."

Albus tried to keep his expression solemn, but failed, "'I want you'," he giggled, "That was very cheesy."

Scorpius bit his lip to keep the smile off his face, that also failed, "Sorry," he shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"Don't apologize," Albus held Scorpius' face in his hands and brushed their noses together before pressing their lips together. Scorpius laughed lightly as he felt Albus smile against his lips.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' neck, "I love you," he whispered.

Albus' heart started racing, "I love you too."


	8. Year Six (Continued) - Feelings Get In The Way

"You're slacking."

"That's not my fault."

"It is your fault. You're letting your feelings for that Malfoy boy get in the way of your duties."

"You're the one who wanted Scorpius in on this," Albus snapped.

"Young and foolish," Dominus chuckled, shaking his head, "When will you realize that love is but a lie?"

"I do love Scorpius," Albus insisted, glaring at his mentor.

"Love is blind!" Dominus shouted back, "He is hindering your capability!"

"That's not true," Albus crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"Point A: your love for him is making you stubborn!" he threw his hands in the air to express his exasperation.

Albus huffed, "Maybe Scorpius was right, I never should have joined you."

Dominus rolled his eyes and pushed the hood of his cloak off, which was something he never did. "Think carefully boy, know where your priotities lie."

••••

Albus dropped a pile of books onto Scorpius' bed, making the blonde boy startle, "Oh! There you are, what's up?"

"We're slacking," Albus said, repeating Dominus' words.

"Sorry?" Scorpius wondered, shutting his own book.

"The attacks, they're getting weaker," Albus replied, not even looking at his friend as he started flipping through one of the books he had snuck from the Restricted Section.

Scorpius' shoulders fell, "Al, maybe we shouldn't... you know... continue the attacks. I've been doing some thinking a-and maybe it's not the best idea. We had fun with it when we were younger because we knew we could get away with it, but now... with your father and all the other Aurors filtered into Hogwarts..."

"Are going weak on me?"

"No, I'm just saying..." Scorpius trailed off, shying away from Albus.

"Scorpius, I don't think you understand. I have to do this. I have to do this or he'll hurt me!" Albus replied angrily.

"Hurt you? Who will hurt you?" The protectiveness in Scorpius' tone was very obvious, though Albus didn't even realize.

"Dominus. He's ordered me to keep up with them, if I go against his rule, I - I-" the black haired boy stuttered as Scorpius' voice rose over his.

"Dominus? Albus what the fuck?!" He yelled, shoving all the books off the bed forcefully. 

Albus flinched and took a step away as Scorpius moved off the bed. "He recruited me when we weren't talking, and I had figured we wouldn't be friends anymore, so it wouldn't matter!" he shouted back.

"What the hell, Albus? I can't fucking believe this! You actually joined him? Even after everything we argued about? You really didn't care about me, or my opinion that much?" Scorpius shouted in disbelief. Though why should he be surprised? This was the whole reason they broke up! Because Albus didn't care about him.

"I do care Scorpius, what have we been discussing for the past two weeks?! This was before I even realized my feelings for you, and what does that have to do with Dominus?" Albus wondered, his anger still flaming inside him.

"You get attached, and obsessed with things, Albus and it's like I don't even exist! You push the important things aside and focus on destroying things. You're like a bloody flame and one thing sparks and you're off burning people! You take down everyone in your way and it hurts! It fucking hurts! You're a right selfish bastard, you know that? I told myself to not get attached to you again, and the moment you told me that you really did love me, I was back in over my head," Scorpius ranted.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're so bloody 'obsessed' with me!" Albus spat, turning to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me just because you don't like what I have to say, you do that to everyone! We were having a conversation!" Scorpius snapped, missing as he reached for Albus.

"No, we were having an argument, and I'm done," Albus sassed, then slammed their dormitory door.

"Why does it always end up like this?" Scorpius wondered aloud angrily, kicking the nearest bed post to let out some frustration. He crossed his arms over his chest and sank to the floor with a huff. He was glaring at the green silky curtains hanging from Albus' bed so hard that they suddenly went up in flames, "Shit!"

••••

Scorpius furiously paced across the dock, throwing his hands the air, "All we ever do is argue! He's so infuriating, why do I put up with him? I thought we'd gotten over our differences, and established that we both wanted to be together?"

Anora was sat at the edge of the dock, her bare feet dangling in the cold water of the Great Lake. She was only half listening to Scorpius rant, she knew he needed to let off some steam after his argument with Albus Potter. She didn't understand how he put up with that psycho either...

Scorpius huffed as he sat down next to her, crossing his legs, "He's so selfish..." he muttered, glaring down at the murky water.

Anora sighed and turned towards Scorpius, pulling her feet out of the water. "You need to forget him, he causes you too much trouble," she said and he frowned.

"But I still love him, and I can't just let him go like that... he's been a big part of my life..." he still glared at the water.

Anora mimicked Scorpius' huff and leaned forward, resting her chin in her hand. She studied his profile, she wanted him to see her in the light that he saw Albus. She wanted Scorpius to say that he loved her, not Albus.

"So are you like... totally gay?" she asked quietly.

Scorpius glanced at her hesitantly, then looked down at his fingers and he fiddled with a splinter of wood, "Not totally gay... but mostly gay. I have some exceptions."

"Like me?" She asked cheekily. 

She meant for him to take it in a joking way, but he glanced at her and replied with, "Yeah," seriously.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Scorpius shrugged, looking out across the lake.

They sat silently for a moment until Scorpius spoke, "Albus hates the lake. He's never told me why, but he gets queasy when we get near."

Anora bit her lip, she didn't want Scorpius to talk about Albus right now.

Scorpius turned back to her and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off by quickly kissing him.

At first Scorpius was very confused and shocked. He then panicked, shit, I'm cheating on Albus - no, we never officially got back together. This is fine... he convinced himself and then kissed Anora back. His hand softly caressed her cheek, while hers reached up his thigh and one rested on his chest.

They kissed for a few moments more, then Scorpius pulled away, letting his breathing even back out. His brow was furrowed as he turned away, back to his fiddling fingers, as he went over his new conflicting emotions.

Anora cleared her throat awkwardly, "A-are you still going to come to the party this Saturday?"

"We'll see," he replied quietly.

Great, because Albus is coming and it is now being held right here by the lake, Anora decided. She quickly stood up and slipped her socks and shoes back on before making her way back up to castle in haste.

She didn't know if she should have kissed him or not...

••••

Anora approached her sister and Evanna instantly recognized the sly look on her face.

"What do you need?" Evanna asked smoothly, leaning back in the chair.

"I need you to make Albus Potter come to the party on Saturday," Anora crossed her arms over her chest confidently.

"He's not a very social person..." Evanna commented. "He might accidentally set the place a blaze if too many people try to interact with him at once."

Anora smirked, "True, but you're the one who can cast a mean fiendfyre."

Evanna nodded in agreement, "I'll try to convince him. It might be more difficult given he and Scorpius are on rocky terms again."

"Don't even mention Scorpius, say I want him to come, or you," Anora decided.

••••

 

Evanna aproached Albus who was walking into the Great Hall for lunch all alone. "Hey Albus," she grabbed his arm to get his attention. He merely glanced at her in acknowledgment and she fell into step besides him. "Are you coming to Anora's party on Saturday?" she asked.

"No," he replied stiffly.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," Evanna insisted as Albus took a seat at the Slytherin table.

"I'm not a party person," Albus replied as she sat down next to him.

"It's not going to be big, just our closer friends," she said, even though she knew that wasn't true.

Albus gave her a confused look, "You consider me your friend?"

"Well, yeah," she replied as if it was obvious.

He stared at her for a moment as if to see if she was really lying, then turned away, still not convinced. "I'm not going. Especially if Scorpius is going to be there."

"I don't even know if he's coming," Evanna said honestly.

"Well I'm still not going," Albus said stubbornly. He reached across the table and grabbed an apple before leaving and abandoning his plate.

Evanna huffed in annoyance and rested her chin in her hand as she glanced across the table to see a Slytherin girl, maybe in her second year, pour a sparkly pink liquid into a boys pumpkin juice just as he turned away. The girl quickly slipped the glass bottle away and gave the boy a warm smile as he turned to her, then unknowingly took a swig of the drink. 

As Evanna watched the scene play out in front of her, an idea popped into her head as if a light had gone off. She pushed away from the table and practically sprinted to the Slytherin common room.

••••

Evanna found Albus sitting alone in the dimly lit library, it was Saturday night so practically nobody was there. 

"Hey Al," she slipped into the seat at the table across from him and pushed a mug of hot cocoa across the table. "I brought you some hot cocoa since you've been studying so hard - or whatever it is you're doing," she explained.

Albus eyed the mug skeptically, then noticed she had one too and figured it couldn't be too bad. Besides, he'd skipped dinner earlier that day to avoid Scorpius.

He took a small sip and went back down to his book.

Evanna was patient. "I'd drink it before it goes cold, you know."

Albus rolled his eyes and Evanna chuckled as Albus took a bigger drink. As he set the mug down, he didn't look back down his the books and papers spread around him, instead he gave Evanna a curious look.

"Did it work?" She wondered out loud.

Albus rested his chin in his hand and stared up at her, "Has anyone told you that you have really pretty eyes?"

A smirk spread across Evanna's face. "It totally worked. Hey, want to go somewhere with me?" she asked the suddenly infatuated boy.

"Anywhere for you," he sighed dreamily.

"Good," Evanna said slyly, standing up. Albus followed her out of the library, completely forgetting his books and papers left on the table.

Albus trailed behind Evanna as if he was tied to her by a string. She made her way through the castle and then out onto the grounds. It was surprisingly easy to get away with after hours as long as they avoided Filch.

Down by the lake at the docks, Anora and a group of her friends were all laughing and talking loudly.

Scorpius spotted Albus and Evanna first. It's not like he was secretly hoping he would see Albus...

"Hullo," Scorpius greeted awkwardly as they approached him. "I didn't think you'd show up," he admitted to Albus.

"I made him come," Evanna replied confidently.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in question, "How'd you do that?"

"Easy. I gave him a love potion, he's now infatuated with me so he's got to follow me," Evanna shrugged simply.

Scorpius frowned, "Why? That's horrible." He huffed and gripped Albus' arm, "Let's get you back to the castle and get this out of your system before you do something stupid."

"But I can't leave her, I love her," Albus jerked away from Scorpius.

"No you don't, you're under the influence of a potion - you of all people know how that works," Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows.

"I really do love her, you can't take me away," he glared at Scorpius sternly.

Scorpius frowned and opened his mouth to ask Evanna why she'd do this, but Anora came skipping over and interrupted.

"Hi guys, what's up? Oh, hi Albus, I'm glad you could come! Want me to show you something?" she asked and Scorpius recognized that scheming look in her eyes.

"Anora what are you planning?" Scorpius asked, slightly stepping between her and Albus.

"Nothing! Why would I be planning anything? I just wanted to show Albus the giant squid that's by the dock," she shrugged.

"He's not going over there," Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm going over there," Evanna piped up, "and I think Albus is going to come with me, correct?" she turned to ask him.

"Of course," he sighed, staring at her with heart eyes.

Scorpius huffed and stayed put as the girls walked away and Albus trailed after Evanna.

Those girls were plotting something, they weren't Slytherins for no reason. Scorpius just hoped it wasn't too horrible.

The party went on and Scorpius made sure to keep Albus and Evanna in his line if sight the whole time. Scorpius figured the potion must have been extremely strong because Albus didn't seem to be phased by the lake which was mere feet away from him. Though it must have been wearing off because each time he glanced over at Albus he seemed to be a step further from Evanna, and his expression slightly more confused. Scorpius decided to head towards them and try to get Albus back to the castle again.

As Scorpius brushed past Anora's friends, he watched as Anora herself pointed out something to Albus across the lake, her hand resting on his shoulder blades.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, he was only a few paces away from the three and his stomach turned uneasily as Anora's hand stiffed and she pushed Albus forward, making him stumble and fall into the murky water.

The loud splash quieted everyone, making them all turn to see who's gone in. Scorpius had sprinted to the edge of the doc just as Albus' head popped through the surface of the water.

"Albus!" Scorpius panicked. The boy was spluttering like mad and sunk back under the water for a moment, obviously not able to swim. Scorpius quickly grabbed his arm and with all his strength, pulled him onto the dock.

Scorpius whipped out is wand and cleared his throat of any water, but Albus was still shaking like mad, his eyes squeezed shut. Scorpius could tell just by holding his wrist that his heart rate was through the roof. Albus hugged his legs to his chest as he cried out, completely terrified.

Anora and her friends stood around the two hesitantly, not sure what to do. Anora was starting to wonder if she should feel bad, this poor boy looked absolutely destoryed.

"Albus," Scorpius tried to calm the black haired boy down. He brushed the soppy dark hair out of his eyes and caressed his cheek. "Al, can you hear me? It's alright, you're okay now," Scorpius' voice shook as Albus' panicking ceased to fade away. Albus' shaking actually seemed to be getting worse, "Can someone go get his father?" Scorpius asked, his own panic starting to set in.

Anora's friends were obviously hesitant, "And get in trouble?" someone spoke.

"Do you think I give a bloody fuck about that? Someone go get Auror Potter NOW before I hex someone!" Scorpius shouted. The fourth years went wide eyed and stepped back in fear before a couple of them ran off. The other got the hint and slowly started making their way back to the castle.

Albus had let out a sob after Scorpius shouted at the underclassmen, diverting the blondes attention back to him. He quickly removed his robes and secured them around Albus' shaking frame.

It took a few minutes longer than Scorpius had wanted but eventually Harry was quickly striding towards them. Evanna, Anora and a few others were still hanging around. Anora was bitting her fingernails down to the skin.

"What happened?" Harry demanded, kneeling next to his son.

"He-he..." Scorpius glanced up at Anora who shook her head, begging him not to tell. "Anora pushed him in," Scorpius explained, extremely upset with her right now.

Harry glanced up at Anora for a moment, "You know he can't swim?" Anora shook her head fiercely.

Scorpius glared at Anora and moved out of the way so Harry could take his position in front of Albus.

"Albus, clam down, you're okay," Harry gripped Albus' arms, trying to get his son to focus on him.

Still shaking and crying, Albus opened his eyes to see his father and he hiccuped, "Dad?"

"Yes, I'm right here, you're fine," he pulled Scorpius robes further around Albus as it started to slip off.

"No!" Albus cried, his voice muffled by Albus' robes, "Something grabbed me!"

Harry looked over at the water. It was completely still, like he hadn't fallen in a few minutes ago. "Nothing grabbed you," Harry shook his head. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, yeah?"

••••

"If this potion doesn't calm him down then you're going to have to take him to St. Mungos," Pomfrey told Harry quietly as they glanced over at Albus who was still shaking and crying, wrapped in several blankets. Scorpius had his arms wrapped around the bundle that was Albus, whispering calming things and brushing back his still damp hair.

••••

Scorpius didn't like this. He couldn't stop fidgeting his fingers and pacing in front of Albus' door. His crying had stopped a while ago but Scorpius still wasn't put at ease. Harry had left him to wait with Albus as he went home to get Ginny, but the Healer had kicked him out a few minutes ago. Hospitals irked him and knowing the boy he cared about most was stuck here in St. Mungos made him sick to his stomach.

Harry and Ginny quickly approached him, worry written all over her face. 

"Scorpius, I need you to tell me everything that happened at the lake. Why were you down there in the first place? It was way after curfew," Harry said sternly.

"Well, Anora was having a party and I had known she wanted Albus to come, but obviously he didn't so apparently Evanna gave him a love potion and he followed her down there. Then just as the potion was wearing off Anora shoved him into the lake," Scorpius informed, a frown on his face. "I tried to get him back to the castle before she could pull anything but he was being stubborn."

"Don't you and Albus hang around with those girls?" Harry questioned.

"He's never been fond of them, Anora in particular," Scorpius nodded slightly.

"Is there any particular reason she'd want to harm him like that?" Harry asked, but Scorpius didn't get to reply as the healer opened the door to Albus' room.

"He should be doing better now," she informed, "You can come in if you'd like."

Ginny hurriedly stepped into the room and beelines to Albus who was sat against the headboard of the hospital bed.

"Oh, darling, you look absolutely dreadful," she caressed his cheek and pushed his matted hair off his forehead like Scorpius had a hundred times before.

Albus was extremely pale and he looked completely drained of all energy, his eyelids heavy. After Ginny was done mothering him, the Healer stepped her and Harry aside. Scorpius stayed, sitting at the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out for Albus' hand.

Albus didn't retract his hand and Scorpius felt a wave of relief. Albus merely shrugged in reply to Scorpius' question.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked and Albus knew he was referring to his panic attack.

"You were bound to find out one day," Albus spoke, looking down at their hands, his voice quiet and raspy from crying and being so drained. "But I don't really want to talk about it," he admitted, looking up to make eye contact with Scorpius.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Scorpius' voice wavered slightly, trying to supress the fact that he was upset that Albus wouldn't tell him. "Know that I'm always here to listen though."

"Thanks..." Scorpius just nodded sincerely. "Um... If-if you really want to know, you can watch this..." Albus reached over to the night stand and held out a small glass vile with blue shimmering liquid inside. Scorpius held it carefully, a confused expression covering his face. "They took my memory. It's what caused me to have a panic attack," he explained.

Scorpius just nodded, now understanding. He slipped the vile in his robes pockets and sighed, frowning at Albus. "Are you okay?"

Albus just nodded, giving the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You don't need to babysit me."

"I want to look after you." Albus just shook his head.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day. I was just scared," Albus admitted.

"I forgive you, but you know I still don't agree with-"

"I know, I know," Albus sighed, "I don't want to talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about then?" Scorpius asked bitterly.

"Us," Albus whispered, making Scorpius' face soften.

"What-what about us?"

"Are we boyfriends again?" Albus asked, searching Scorpius' face for an answer before the blonde actually gave one. But Scorpius wouldn't look into Albus' eyes, he suddenly couldn't get the memory of kissing Anora out of his mind. "Huh?"

"I kissed Anora," Scorpius mumbled.

Albus was silent, loosening his grip on Scorpius' hand. "When?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Scorpius intently.

"Tuesday. The day we fought..." Scorpius finally looked up at Albus who retracted his hand from Scorpius' hold completely.

Albus hesitated before pushing the sheets off his legs and climbing out of the bed. "Albus, wait." Scorpius stood up, walking around the bed quickly as Albus walked to the door quicker, his socked feet slipping on the tile floor.

The adults' attention was now on them and Harry even attempted to stop him from leaving, but Albus roughly shoved past him and slammed the door behind himself.

"What'd you do?" Harry accused, turning to Scorpius who wanted to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my hiatus/break! I was busy and had a mild case of writers block! Hope this makes up for it? I'm more excited for you guys to read the next chapter though ;)
> 
> Anyways, much love! Look forward to the next update soon!


	9. Year Six (Continued) - The Truth

After receiving a letter from McGonagall about Albus, Harry wasn't pleased. He stepped inside the Headmasters office and she greeted him almost instantly.

"Hello Potter. Thank you for coming so soon. Have a seat," she gestured to the chairs across from her desk and she sat down in her own across from him.

"What is it you needed, Minerva?" Harry questioned.

"I know you've been at home this weekend with Albus and I hate to drag you back here, but I'm afraid we have found somethings of great concern," she said and Harry gave her a curious yet confused look. "Madam Pince found these in the library on Saturday night. They belong to Albus." Using her wand she set a messy pile of books and parchment in front of him.

Harry hesitantly lifted up the top book, running his hands over the black cover which had a menacing snake imprinted in it.

"These are Dark Magic books that be believed to have been destroyed centuries ago," she explained. Harry carefully opened it, flipping through the pages. On the inside of the back cover the name 'MALFOY' was scrawled out in faded ink and he ran his thumb over it. He looked up at the Headmaster, knowing how this was going to play out.

"And this," she pulled out a worn piece of parchment, "Is all of the attacks on students." She passed the parchment to Harry who read over it. That was definitely Albus' handwriting and Harry felt sick. He'd always figured it was Albus, but he'd never had solid proof, and here it all was for him, yet he suddenly didn't want to do anything about it.

Harry set the list back on the pile and shook his head, "What does this mean then?"

"You're head of Magical Law Enforcement, you tell me," she replied.

Harry put his head in his hands, "He's so young..."

"And so were all the other innocent students that he harmed, Potter," She replied seriously. "I have no other choice but to expel him whether he's your son or not," she admitted.

Harry felt like everything was crashing down for Albus. "Can't you just suspend him? For the rest of the year or something? You can't break his wand, I'd never forgive myself."

"Harry, he's harmed over fifty students in the past six years, I can't let this slide so easily," she sighed.

"What about Scorpius? He seems to have been in on this as well," Harry asked.

"I'll discuss with him, but I'm sure it'll be the same punishment as Albus gets," Harry felt sick, as much as he wasn't so fond of the kid, he felt guilty at the thought of his son and his son's best friend getting expelled.

••••

"How'd they find out?" Dominus demanded.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? I've been locked up in the hospital or at home!" Albus half lied, ripping the official Ministry letter that had been delivered, announcing his long term suspension from school.

"You're lucky your father fought for you. They would have snapped your wand and you would have been completely useless to me. You must be more careful, I will not tolerate this again. I hope I'm clear," Dominus said sternly.

"Yes sir," Albus nodded shamefully. His entire plan was backfiring, Dominuis' trust in him was dwindling away and he'd never get the power he deserved at this rate.

Suddenly Dominus' door burst open, "I'm sorry to bother you father, but some Aurors straight from the Ministry have found us."

Albus spun around, not believing his ears as the familiar voice spoke, "Evanna?" he asked in disbelief. He gaped at the tall girl with short brown hair. She merely narrowed her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, found us?" Dominus boomed, anger flaring in his eyes as he quickly rounded on her.

"They broke down one of our bases. They've taken Nott and Parkinson into questioning," she informed, pretending that Albus wasn't there now.

Dominus stormed out of the room, muttering to himself. Evanna made a move to follow him but Albus slammed the door shut from halfway across the room, directing his wand at Evanna.

"Explain yourself," Albus demanded.

"I don't have to if I don't want to," she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Oh, but I'm going to make you," he chuckled darkly, slowly stepping towards her.

She gulped, her eyes darting from his wand to he face. Albus could tell she was trying to mask her fear, from her darting eyes to her anxiously tapping foot.

"Fine," she spoke fast as Albus was close enough that Evanna could touch his wand. "Anora and I were supposed to befriend you and Scorpius in order to get you to side with our father..."

Albus lowered his wand, "So Anora's crush on Scorpius was just to lead him on?"

"Yes and no," Evanna replied, feeling more at ease now that his wand wasn't pointed at her chest. "My father knew she had a crush on Scorpius, so he used it to his advantage. She really does fancy your boyfriend, so he figured if Anora could get Scorpius to date her then he'd be more likely to join then if they were just friends," she explained.

"That's twisted," Albus shook his head in disbelief. "Why'd she push me into the lake then if you're supposed to be getting us on your side?"

Evanna rolled her eyes, "That my father had no part of. That was purely out of jealousy from Anora. I honestly didn't even know that that's what her plan was otherwise I probably wouldn't have gone through with it," she confessed. "How are you by the way? Your panic attack was pretty awful."

Albus shook his head, turning around to walk back to the desk where the shreds of his suspension letter still sat. He picked each shred up individually and burned them with the tip of his wand.

"What's that?" Evanna asked curiously, stepping over to him.

"My suspension letter," he shrugged.

"You were suspended?" she seemed more shocked then Albus thought she'd be.

"Yeah?" he gave her a confused look, "It's actually kind of your fault," she didn't seem to understand. "You slipped me a love potion and I left all my Dark Magic books in the library," he explained bitterly.

••••

Scorpius pushed his fathers study door open, not bothering to check if anyone was in there. Being home alone during the day was kind of fun at first, but now it was just boring and he missed school because it kept him preoccupied.

He quietly made his way around his fathers large mahogany desk. He pulled open the cabinet doors behind the desk and pushed away the emerald colored curtain to reveal an old pensive that he was pretty sure his father never used.

He knew how these things worked, he'd seen people use them and he and Albus had talked about them. He fished out the vile with Albus' memory in it. He hesitated, did he really want to watch it?

He took the lid off and held the vile over the shimmering pensive. He closed his eyes and poured it in. He put the vile back into his robes, then held his breath and leaned into the pensive.

He was now standing on the lake shore that he recognized to be behind the Potter's house, several miles back, though there was less vegetation and more beach than he remembered. He and Albus had snuck back near there one summer during their fourth year to get away and look for possible potion ingredients. Albus didn't go near the water though.

He heard voices of young kids and turned to see a child about the age of thirteen, his hair a bright neon blue color, he was pulling a small wagon with two kids in the back, one was six or seven, the other was about four or five.

They were happily chatting, and the youngest one who Scorpius assumed was Albus considering he had wild black hair, was pointing at everything and anything saying "Look! Look! Tedda!" The other kid had light reddish brown hair and loads of freckles, that was James, Scorpius assumed.

Scorpius ducked down behind a shrub as they passed, then remembered that they couldn't see him so he followed them closely.

"Teddy can I get in the water?" James asked, climbing out of the wagon as they came to a stop.

"Wait for me, please," the Teddy kid said, picking up Albus and propping him on his hip, then he grabbed the two towels from the wagon.

James didn't listen and ran off to the waters edge. Teddy groaned and tried to jog after him, Albus bouncing happily on his hip.

Scorpius wondered how this could ever be a bad memory.

James was squealing as the water washed up onto his small feet. Scorpius smiled and sat down next to him, watching Teddy lay out the towels and sit down, pulling Albus onto his lap.

He pulled Albus' shirt off and Albus giggled, "Now you can go swim," Teddy playfully patted Al's stomach and he squealed and tried to cover his stomach, sounding just like James had. Albus scrambled off Teddy's lap and waddled over to his older brother.

James wrapped his arms around Albus' shoulders in an awkward but protective hug. The water came splashing up and James squealed again, trying to pull his brother back, but they both toppled over and the water washed up to their stomachs.

Albus pushed away from James and went splashing further in, "Don't go to far, Alby!" James warned.

Scorpius stood up and waded into the water, keeping an eye on Albus. He was a super cute kid, Scorpius wished he could see more of baby Albus.

Suddenly Albus gasped and started splashing around, slipping under the surface of the water. Scorpius about screamed, jumping over and trying to pull Albus to air but his hands slipped through everything like mist. Thankfully Teddy was there quick enough and pulled Albus up. Albus spluttered and coughed as Teddy held him, obviously panicking.

"Albus are you okay? Al, can you breathe?" Teddy frantically pushed Albus' wet hair out of his face as he ran back to the towels he had laid out.

Albus coughed a few more times before nodding, "I'm okay," he said, letting Teddy set him down. He too pushed his moppy hair out of his face.

James was suddenly by their side, "Did he drown?!" James asked worriedly.

"Almost, he's okay, right?" Teddy asked, Albus just nodded. "He's going to sit here with me for a while," Teddy said which made James frown but he seemed to understand. James went back to the water and Albus flopped down onto his back making Teddy laugh.

"Can you make your hair green?" Albus asked, squinting up at Teddy.

Suddenly Teddy's hair turned green and Albus laughed happily. Scorpius noticed that he hadn't even picked up his wand, so it obviously wasn't a charm.

"Tedda, are there ish in the water?" Albus asked curiously.

"Yes, there are many fish, but don't worry, they won't come near you," Teddy assured, ruffling up the kids already messy hair

Several minutes passed and Teddy was now wadding in the water with James, as Albus sat plopped on the towels, playing with Teddy's wand, and wearing Teddy's sunnies. The sunnies were a bit too big and Scorpius thought he looked adorable.

Scorpius was sat on the towel next to Albus who seemed bored, and jealous of the boys who were playing in the water. Scorpius followed Albus as the child stood up and happily made his way back to the water.

Scorpius was nervous now, since he hadn't been kicked out of the memory yet, there obviously was something else coming. It was probably worse then Al's first almost drowning too, if this was so scarring for Albus.

Scorpius watched, ankle deep in the murky lake water, biting his nails nervously. His stomach was turning uncomfortably and he wanted out of here, but he also wanted to see what happened.

"Albus, stay close please," Teddy said, grabbing the small boy's pudgy little arm and dragging him back. Albus didn't seem phased by Teddy tugging at his arm, he went on to splash James. James mindlessly splashed his brother back.

Several more minutes passed with the three of them just splashing around. Scorpius' nervousness was starting to fade as he watched them, all content and happy. This Albus was nothing like the Albus that Scorpius knew. The Albus he had known for the past six years was sheltered, angry, belligerent. Though he connected with the current Albus, Scorpius wouldn't mind seeing Albus this happy and cheerful.

A blood curdling scream broke him from his trance of thought, he stumbled in surprise just as a current came and he was on his bum, the water splashing over him.

"ALBUS!" Teddy shouted. Scorpius scrambled to his feet to see Teddy lunge after the small child. James stood at the shore shouting, tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

Teddy reached for Al, but every time Albus seemed to be taken further down, like something was pulling him. Teddy then lunged forward and flung his arms around Albus, yanking as hard as he could. Teddy stumbled backwards when whatever it was holding Albus down, let go.

Teddy hurried up the shore with Albus, who was screaming and choking. Scorpius was frozen in fear, crying with his hands covering his mouth.

Scorpius slowly made his way over to the boys, his legs feeling like lead. James was kneeling over Albus, crying as well.

"I can't breathe!" Albus choked out, tears still streaming down his face. Teddy was saying some spells that Scorpius didn't know.

Albus was bawling his eyes out, choking and hiccuping at the same time. Teddy sat back, wrapping the towel around Albus and scooping him up into his arms. He hugged him close and mumbled reassuring things like, "It's okay, I've got you now."

Albus wouldn't stop crying and that didn't help Scorpius and his broken heart.

Teddy looked frightened to say the least and when James made a move to stand up he snapped, "Don't go back in the water. Something grabbed Albus."

That made James cry more. He wrapped the other towel around himself and cried into it

"I'm so glad you're alright," Scorpius caught Teddy murmuring into Albus' hair, making Scorpius' heart shatter even more.

Scorpius noticed the sun was starting to fall just as Teddy stood up, Albus still cradled to his chest. James followed them to the wagon and climbed in.

"Al, do you want to sit with James?" Teddy asked the still crying Albus.

Albus wailed harder and clung to Teddy like a life line.

The whole way home Albus cried and hiccuped. Even when they got to the Potter's house and Teddy made him some food, wrapped him in his favorite blanket and turned on his favorite movie, he still cried.

It was dark out by the time Ginny and Harry arrived home and Scorpius was hoping maybe that would get the poor child to stop crying.

"Dad," Albus cried, "I can't breathe," he made grabby hands at his father who instantly scooped up the child.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, Harry," Teddy was starting to cry too, "We went down to the lake a-and while we were in the water I'm pretty sure something grabbed Albus and it pulled him under," Teddy choked.

"He can't swim, why'd you put him in the water?" Ginny asked, anger sparking in her.

"He hasn't stopped crying since and it was an hour an a half ago," Teddy explained between sniffles.

"You got him out and he's alive that's all that matters," Harry pulled Teddy into an assuring side hug.

The image in front of Scorpius started rippling and he found himself spluttering in his fathers office, wiping away his tears and straightening out his robes.

He took his wand to the pensive and extracted the memory, putting it back in the vile. His hands were shaking and he stumbled over a few things on his way out.

••••

"Dominus is growing, and he's gathering followers left and right," Harry paced.

"You have to shut him down before people start realizing he's out there," Hermione pressed her fingers to her temple. "If the press starts blabbing about a second Voldemort, people are going to panic."

••••

As the days dragged on, Scorpius felt increasingly lonelier. The Manor seemed so empty during the eight hours he was home alone. He visited Albus every now and then, and sometimes Albus stayed at the Manor but it only helped a little. He would wake up every day, convince their house elf that he could make his own breakfast, then he'd sit down and slowly work through all the school work McGonagall had owled him so he wouldn't be behind when he came back to school in September.

He was pretty certain that winter break was supposed to start soon. He thought about owling Anora to get an explanation for pushing Albus into the lake, but never got around to it, usually pushing the idea to the back of his mind. 

Because of that, he was a bit surprised when Anora showed up on his front porch, bearing a gift wrapped in green paper with a red bow.

"Hello, Anora... What brings you here?" he asked skeptically, letting her step inside only because it was beginning to snow.

"I wanted to deliver your gift and wish you a Merry Christmas," she chirped, holding out the box.

Scorpius didn't move to take it. "I don't want your gift," she frowned but didn't retract the gift from in front of him. "I want to know why you did it."

"Did what?" she asked stupidly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes so she could see his annoyance. She huffed, "Fine." She made eye contact with him, and he furrowed his brows, glaring her down. "I did it because I hate the way you talk about him, like he's your whole fucking world," she spat, "He treats you like shit and you don't even realize it. He pushes you aside when he finds something more interesting," she huffed, letting off some steam. "I would treat you like you deserve to be treated, you're so much better than him and you're settling for so little."

Scorpius turned away from her, shaking his head. He headed towards the living room and Anora scurried behind him anxiously. "Anora, you don't know what you're talking about and you have no room to speak. I love Albus, and he loves me. We've been in a relationship for a while and I'm not going to let you ruin it just because you're jealous. I'm not interested in you, Anora. I don't fancy you in any way-"

Anora was obviously affected by his words, and cut him off, "But you kissed me! You said I was an exception to your interest in guys! I can't be stupid to think that you were into me!"

"It was only a kiss Anora, it meant nothing! I never should have done it because it's Albus and always has been Albus who I love. You are not going to change that," Scorpius shook his head at her, close to kicking her out.

Suddenly the sound of flames in the fire place caught their attention and they both turned to see someone entering the living room via Floo. 

Albus stumbled out, soot smudged on his face as if he hadn't even waited for the fire to change to green before he'd stepped in. Then, much to Scorpius' surprise, Evanna stumbled out after him, coughing from the smoke.

Scorpius barely got a chance to open his mouth to ask what was going on before Albus ran to him and panted, "Dominus is going to kill me, Scorpius."


End file.
